Asphyxia
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Kamishiro Rize - mungkin itulah yang saat ini memenuhi kepalanya. Sosok seorang gadis yang membuatnya mampu berubah sedikit dari yang sebelumnya. Kisah telah dimulai! Kaneki Ken - pemuda itu kini berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik bagi Rize, meski ia tahu, ia harus menerima kenyataannya di akhir/"Kau tahu? Kurasa aku suka padamu..."/ [OOC] [More Warning Inside]


_Kaneki_ kembali terdiam, saat gadis berambut ungu itu datang lagi padanya. Di bangku taman, sore hari dan dalam keadaan yang sepi. Bahkan ia sadar jika hembusan angin semakin lama semakin terasa dingin.

Namanya _Kamishiro Rize_ – dan ia terpana akan senyumnya yang mengembang saat ia sedari tadi tak sama sekali mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk disebelahnya, terus terpana tanpa sadar jika gadis itu telah berdiri didepannya untuk waktu yang dalam sekitar satu menit.

Gadis itu menyapa, dan membuat _Kaneki_ sadar dari khayalannya. Pemuda berpenampilan culun itu tersenyum kikuk, lalu mempersilahkan _Rize_ untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya mereka bertemu di taman. Sebelumnya mereka pernah bertemu berkat janji yang mereka buat di _social media._ Mereka berdua bukan siapa-siapa, bahkan tak punya hubungan apapun sama sekali –

\- hanya salah satu orang dari _friendlist_ di akun _social media_ yang mereka miliki yang bisa diajak untuk berbicara dan mengobrol.

 _Kaneki_ masih terlihat agak kaku, meski tidak sekaku yang sebelumnya. Bahkan ia tidak yakin untuk menatap lurus kedepan hingga membuat pandangannya menurun kebawah. Ini cukup membuatnya merasa gelisah untuk terus berada disamping _Rize –_ meski kenyataannya ia tidak ingin _Rize_ pergi.

 _Rize_ mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan, sekedar bertanya tentang kabar _Kaneki_ setelah pertemuan mereka yang sebelumnya. _Kaneki_ membalasnya dengan menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan yakin bahwa ia tidak demam atau hal semacamnya sambil mencoba memberikan senyum pada _Rize_ meski ia terus menatap kebawah.

Dan _Rize_ tertawa pelan.

" _Hey!"_

 _Rize_ menyahut dengan nada yang bersahabat. Membiarkan _Kaneki_ kini menoleh kearahnya. Gadis itu tertawa manis, hingga akhirnya membuat _Kaneki_ salah tingkah dan berakhir dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemi.

Dalam hatinya, _ia tidak akan melupakan senyum itu..._

 _Rize_ kembali berbicara, ia berkata bahwa _Kaneki_ tak perlu secemas itu terhadapnya. Ia bukan gadis yang menakutkan, ia hanya gadis yang ingin menjadi teman _Kaneki._ Toh mereka juga memang teman di _social media._

 _Kaneki_ mengangguk akan hal itu. Benar apa yang _Rize_ katakan, ia tidak perlu merasa cemas. Ia tidak perlu merasa gelisah ataupun kaku saat berada disamping _Rize._ Lagipula apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu? Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar taman (disore hari, mereka tidak terlalu ramai) sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

 _Kaneki_ merasa bisa... ia bahkan kini berani menatap langsung wajah _Rize_ yang terlihat begitu manis dimatanya. Tatapan mereka sempat bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hingga akhirnya _Kaneki_ membuang mukanya kearah lain karena tak kuat menahan semu merahnya.

 _Rize_ kembali tertawa renyah...

Gadis berambut ungu tersebut menyuruh _Kaneki_ diam sebentar. _Rize_ membuka tak selempang yang ia kenakan, memasukkan tangannya kedalam sana dan mencoba merogoh sesuatu yang sebelumnya telah ia persiapkan.

Disisi lain _Kaneki_ terlihat cukup merasa penasaran. Apa yang _Rize_ lakukan terhadap tasnya?

"Ketemu!"

 _Rize_ mengeluarkan dua bungkus batang coklat dari tasnya. Ia terlihat tersenyum senang hanya karena sebuah coklat yang kenyataannya ia beli di supermarket sebelum ia datang kesini. Netranya kini mencoba melirik _Kaneki,_ remaja penyuka buku itu tersenyum padanya.

 _Rize_ menyodorkan satu bungkus coklat pada _Kaneki,_ dan sontak membuat _Kaneki_ merasa sungkan. Ia datang kesini bukan untuk minta dibelikan coklat. Ia datang kesini untuk memenuhi janji yang telah ia buat dengan _Rize._

"Sudahlah, ambil saja"

 _Rize_ mengatakan itu dengan pipi yang agak sedikit memerah, hal itu membuat _Kaneki_ mau tak mau menerima saja coklat yang diberikan _Rize._ Itu hal yang cukup mengejutkan bagi _Rize,_ mengingat ini adalah hal yang baru ia lakukan untuk yang pertama kalinya –

\- Memberi coklat pada seorang cowok? Ini bukan hari _valentine_ bukan? Lagipula ia tidak mengharapkan itu kembali disaat hari _white day_ tiba.

 _Kaneki_ masih terlihat terdiam sembari memandangi coklat pemberian _Rize._ Sejenak ia melirik kearah _Rize,_ gadis itu membuka bungkus coklatnya lalu memakannnya. Itu terasa manis dan lembut, dan _Rize_ merasa lebih baik akan hal itu.

 _Rize_ kembali melirik kearah _Kaneki,_ pemuda itu masih juga belum memakan coklat pemberiannya. Mungkin karena malu? Atau malah merasa sungkan? Ia tidak tahu sama sekali akan hal itu.

 _Rize_ bertanya pada _Kaneki,_ kenapa coklat yang ia berikan tidak dimakan olehnya. _Kaneki_ kembali membuat senyum kikuk. Ia merasa malu, ia bilang pada _Rize_ bahwa ini yang pertama kalinya bagi dirinya diberi coklat oleh seorang gadis.

 _Terlebih gadis itu adalah Rize..._

"Aku kan temanmu, untuk apa malu?"

Jawaban dari _Rize_ seakan meyakinkan _Kaneki._ Itu benar! Ia tidak perlu merasa sungkan akan hal itu, meski dalam sisi lain ia sadar jika mendekati _Rize_ akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, ketika sadar atas apa yang baru saja _Rize_ katakan padanya.

 _Hahah... lucunya ia... mengharapkan seorang gadis yang ia kenal dari social media..._

" _Sankyuu.."_

 _Kaneki_ lalu membuka coklat yang ia terima dari _Rize,_ lalu memakannya secara perlahan. Manis, dan terasa lembut dilidahnya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika satu potong kecil coklat menempel di sebelah sudut bibirnya.

 _Rize_ kembali tertawa renyah melihatnya dan _Kaneki_ melihat tawa itu. _Kaneki_ bertanya pada _Rize_ tentang apa yang ia tertawakan. _Rize_ menggeleleng pelan sembari tersenyum lembut. Ia mendekat kearah _Kaneki,_ dan tentu membuat _Kaneki_ agak sedikit merasa gelisah hingga memiringkan tubuhnya agak menjauh dari _Rize._

 _Rize_ cemberut padanya. Bibirnya agak melengkung kebawah dengan pipi yang dikembungkan, dan itu membuat _Kaneki_ seolah ingin mencubit pipinya. Benar-benar gadis yang manis dengan perilaku sama seperti gadis kebanyakan.

"A-apa yang kau mau dariku?"

Kalimat itu keluar dari bibir _Kaneki,_ menegaskan bahwa ia ingin tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan _Rize_ padanya hingga gadis itu mendekat kearahnya. Bukan karena ia tak ingin itu, namun ini di tempat terbuka –

\- _Oke! kepala Kaneki dipenuhi dengan khayalan yang tak masuk akal sekarang!_

"Bukan itu..."

Jemari lentik _Rize_ mendekat kearah wajah _Kaneki,_ tentunya membuat sang empunya merasa tak lagi dapat menahan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Jemari _Rize_ mengambil potongan kecil coklat yang menempel diwajah _Kaneki,_ lalu menunjukkan itu pada _Kaneki_ dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Aku ingin mengambil ini dari wajahmu tahu!"

Dan seketika _Kaneki_ memerah malu karena itu...

Gadis yang perhatian...

Batinnya...

" _Sankyuu..."_

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Ka-kau perhatian padaku"

"Hihi~ memangnya enggak boleh? Kita teman kan?"

"U-um..."

Dan selanjutnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan obrolan demi obrolan hingga akhirnya mereka ternggelam dalam obrolan mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _\- Asphyxia –_

* * *

 _._

 _._

.

.

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Eh? Tapi kenapa mendadak begini?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin bertemu saja"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Soal Rekomendasi buku lagi?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Sedikit. Apa tidak boleh?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Bukan itu maksudku. Ini sore hari, apa kau tidak takut untuk keluar sendirian? Lagipula aku ada sedikit kesibukan"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Aku berani! Kamu tidak perlu cemas akan hal itu. Tapi jika kamu ada kesibukan, apa boleh buat"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Di taman kan?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Ya? Apa maksudmu?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Akan kuusahakan. Jadi, kutunggu disana ya!"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Beneran?!"_

 _*[Kaneki Ken] Has been Logged Out*_

 _Kaneki_ tersenyum lembut saat melihat riwayat _chat_ nya dengan _Rize_ dilayar _smartphone_ nya. Ada saja yang memaksanya untuk melengkungkan bibirnya keatas dari percakapannya dengan _Rize._

 _Kaneki_ kini berada di kamarnya, tepat setelah pulang dari pertemuannya dengan _Rize_ tadi lalu mengantarnya ke stasiun kereta akibat hari yang semakin malam. Ia tahu, ibunya pasti masih bekerja dan belum pulang. Maka dari itu ia sebelumnya memasak makanan terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya ia bisa berbaring dikasurnya yang nyaman ini.

Terlintas ingatan tentang _Rize_ yang amat perhatian padanya, ketika memori itu menggambarkan sosok _Rize_ yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Seketika pipi _Kaneki_ bersemu merah. Ia seakan malu pada khayalannya sendiri.

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Aku berani! Kamu tidak perlu cemas akan hal itu. Tapi jika kamu ada kesibukan, apa boleh buat"_

Matanya tertuju pada balasan _chat_ dari _Rize._ Entah apa yang ia pikirkan soal itu, toh lagipula sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu sibuk sebelumnya. Namun karena ini _Rize_ dan gadis itu terlihat kecewa dari tulisan yang ia ketik dilayar _smartphone_ nya, pada akhirnya _Kaneki_ menurutinya.

 _Kamishiro Rize,_ gadis yang baru seminggu ia kenal lewat _social media._ Mereka terlihat dekat berkat _Kaneki_ yang memposting gambar sebuah buku favoritnya, dan tanpa ia duga seorang gadis manis mengomentari foto yang ia posting –

\- yang tak lain adalah _Kamishiro Rize._

Mereka bercerita banyak didalam kolom komentar, berbicara tentang buku yang _Kaneki_ posting yang ternyata adalah favorit dari _Rize_ juga. Hingga akhirnya _Rize_ memutuskan untuk memilih _private message_ dengan _Kaneki_ dengan harap bisa lebih dekat. Alasannya sederhana, gadis itu tidak ingin orang lain melihat percakapannya dengan _Kaneki_ dikolom komentar.

Mereka bercerita banyak satu sama lain dan semakin lama semakin terasa akrab. Mungkin benar ungkapan bahwa _semuanya berawal dari Hobby,_ sama halnya seperti pertemanan mereka yang berawal dari _hobby_ mereka membaca buku.

Hari demi hari mereka lewati dengan _chattingan –_ sekedar melepas rasa bosan dikala waktu senggang yang mereka miliki _._ Hingga pada suatu hari _Rize_ mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kearah lain. Bertanya tentang privasi _Kaneki._ Seperti dimana ia tinggal, _hobby_ selain membaca buku dan hal semacam itu. Disisi lain, _Kaneki_ sama sekali tak merasa risih akan hal itu meski itu mengungkit privasinya

 _Kaneki_ lalu memberitahu dimana ia tinggal kepada _Rize._ Dan itu membuat _Rize_ cukup terkejut. Mereka tinggal di kota yang sama. _Kaneki_ tidak terlalu peduli tentang itu, namun diluar dugaan ternyata _Rize_ mengajaknya untuk bertemu di dunia nyata. Tentu saja _Kaneki_ sempat bingung mau menanggapi seperti apa. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan menuruti apa yang _Rize_ inginkan

Dan juga...

Tak pernah ia bayangkan jika mengobrol di dunia nyata akan terasa sedikit lebih sulit dibanding di _social media._ Mereka akhirnya mengetahui wajah satu sama lain. Mengingat akun _Kaneki_ yang menggunakan _pic chara anime_ sebagai poto profilnya, dan _Rize_ yang menggunakan poto wajahnya namun tertutupi dengan masker sebagai poto profilnya.

Awalnya mereka kaku satu sama lain. _Kaneki_ yang latar belakangnya termasuk orang yang sulit berkomunikasi secara langsung, dan _Rize_ si gadis berkacamata yang sedikit agak _introvert._ Namun yah? Mereka bisa melewatinya dengan baik.

"Ibu pulang!"

Sahutan sang ibu membuat _Kaneki_ tersadar dari lamunannya, menatap riwayat _chat_ nya dengan _Rize_ seakan membuatnya tak henti untuk terus tersenyum. Ia lalu beranjak dari kasurnya dan bergegas menemui ibunya lalu menyapanya. Kemudian, ibu dan anak itu melewati malamnya seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

 _Kaneki_ terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui kaca jendala seakan memaksa matanya untuk terbuka lebar. Itu berkat ibunya. Sengaja membuka hordeng jendela tanpa ada niatan untuk membangunkan _Kaneki,_ memasak sebentar untuk anaknya lalu pergi kerja demi menafkahi anak satu-satunya. Mengingat, ia tidak boleh datang terlambat di tempat ia kerja.

 _Kaneki_ duduk di pinggir kasurnya, sembari menatap kearah luar jendela. Langit belum seberapa cerah dan sejenak rasa kantuknya masih merayu dengan kuat untuk terus berada di tempat tidurnya.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Hari ini ia sekolah.

Pagi ini _Kaneki_ tahu jika ibunya pasti sudah lebih dahulu berangkat kerja dan meninggalkan makanan di atas meja makan. Sejenak ia berpikir bahwa ibunya adalah sosok yang kuat. Merawat anaknya sendirian tanpa ada sosok ayah yang kini telah meninggal.

 _*Drrrtt~!*_

Netranya mendapati ponselnya bergetar diatas lemari kecil disebelah kasurnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat sesaat ia melihat nama _Kamishiro Rize_ dari notifikasi ponselnya. Buru-buru ia mengambilnya dan membuka _lockscreen._

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Selamat pagi~"_

 _Kaneki_ tersenyum karena itu...

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Selamat pagi juga. Kau tidak sekolah?"_

Bagi _Kaneki,_ pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang lumrah. Itu benar bukan? bahkan tingginya dirinya saja lebih tinggi dari _Rize_ meski jika sekilas terlihat lebih tinggi _Rize_ dibanding _Kaneki._ Itu tidak lain menguatkan dugaan _Kaneki_ bahwa _Rize_ seumuran dengannya dan tentunya ia masih sekolah.

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Ini aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Aku malah baru saja bangun dari tidurku"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Benarkah? aku sekarang sedang berdandan sebentar. Mau lihat?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] Sending a picture*_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "[ ]"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Gimana menurutmu? Aku cantik kan? Hihi~"_

Seketika _Kaneki_ terdiam dengan pipinya yang memerah malu. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan gadis yang menjadi teman _chattingan_ nya ini.

Matanya seakan tidak berkedip sama sekali, ketika poto yang gadis itu kirim menunjukkan dirinya yang tengah berdiri mengenakan seragam sekolah yang terlihat amat cocok dengannya – Yah? Dia memfoto dirinya didepan cermin jadi wajar jika dirinya terlihat jelas. Ekspresinya membuat _Kaneki_ jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Gadis itu tersenyum, namun memiliki arti lain.

Rambutnya terlihat masih belum kering benar, tatapan matanya yang begitu lembut yang kini tidak sedang ditutupi dengan kacamata, kulit putihnya yang bersih tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun dan bibirnya itu. Ya! Seolah ingin sekali rasanya _Kaneki_ mengecupnya.

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Kau terlihat manis..."_

Sumpah! _Kaneki_ benar-benar merasa malu ketika mengirim pesan itu pada _Rize._

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Waaah~ Begitu kah? Makasih~!"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sekolah di Kamii Gakuen?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Ada yang salah dengan itu?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Bukan itu maksudku"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Lalu apa?"_

Ini agak sedikit menyulitkan bagi remaja macam _Kaneki._ Ia tidak menyangka jika gadis itu sekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Ingin bilang pada _Rize_ bahwa ia bersekolah ditempat yang sama _,_ namun ia masih ragu. Namun jika ia tidak bilang itu dan tidak sengaja bertemu di sekolah –

\- itu akan menjadi kejutan yang membuatnya agak sedikit kerepotan nantinya!

Bukan begitu...

Ia hanyalah siswa penyendiri di sekolahnya. Memiliki penampilan yang culun dan cupu membuatnya merasa agak minder untuk bergaul dengan yang lain hingga akhirnya memaksa ia untuk bertarung sendirian.

Lalu bagaimana dengan _Rize?_ Bagaimana jika dia adalah seorang _primadona_ sekolah? Pelajar yang pintar? Gadis idaman? Atau sebutan lain yang bernada positif? Tentunya ia merasa khawatir pada _Rize_ jika temannya tahu bahwa _Rize_ dekat dengannya, yang notabene hanyalah siswa penyendiri?

Apa yang dikatakan temannya nanti?

Ia bahkan memikirkan hal sampai sedetil itu.

Namun yah? Keputusannya sudah bulat.

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Aku tak menyangka jika kau bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "EEH?! Beneran?!"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kalau begitu aku tunggu ya di stasiun tempat kamu mengantarku kemarin"_

Sudah ia duga jika ini obrolan ini bakal berakhir seperti ini.

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Kenapa kau tidak berangkat sendiri?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kamu tidak mau berangkat sekolah bareng denganku?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Bukan seperti itu..."_

 _Kaneki_ bingung ingin mengetik apa pada _keyboard_ dilayar ponselnya. Ini bukan berarti ia tidak ingin berangkat sekolah bareng dengan _Rize._ Namun jika dari rumahnya, arah menuju sekolah dan arah menuju stasiun itu berlawanan. Tentunya itu akan menguras tenaganya.

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kaneki-kun?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "-Kun?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Hehe~ biar terasa lebih dekat gitu"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Huh... baiklah jika itu maumu. Tunggu aku di stasiun jika kau sudah sampai"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Oke. Kutunggu yaa~!"_

 _*[Kamishiro Rize] has been logged out*_

Mengukir senyum tipis, entah _Kaneki_ harus bahagia atau tidak ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Namun jika dilihat dari semburat merah di kedua pipinya, semua orang pasti sudah bisa menebaknya.

Melempar ponselnya kearah kasur, _Kaneki_ pergi keluar kamarnya lalu menuju kearah kamar mandi. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa semangat yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Padahal sebelumnya sih ia bahkan sering kali datang disaat kelas hampir dimulai.

Mungkin Karena _Kamishiro Rize?_

Siapapun tak ada yang tahu...

.

.

.

.

 _Kaneki_ kini telah tiba di stasiun yang telah disebutkan _Rize._ Seragam sekolah yang membalut tubuhnya terlihat cukup rapi, rambut hitamnya bersenandung ria terbawa angin saat ia tak menyangka jika kedatangannya bertepatan dengan kereta yang baru saja tiba.

Gerbong kereta itu terbuka. Mengeluarkan sekumpulan manusia dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing, entah itu pekerja kantoran, pebisnis ulung, atau hanya sekedar orang biasa yang ingin mampir ke rumah neneknya. Sejenak ia memperlambat kecepatannya sembari mengamati sekitar.

 _Kaneki_ berjalan pelan, mengamati sekitarnya mencoba mencari sosok gadis berseragam sekolah yang sama, memiliki ciri yaitu rambut berwarna ungu dan kacamata yang bertengger dibatang hidungnya. Masih terus berjalan, dan terus berpaling ke kanan maupun ke kiri mencari sosok yang ia cari.

" _Kaneki-kun!"_

 _Kaneki_ menoleh. Itu suara gadis yang menyahut memanggil namanya. Berkacamata, helaian rambut ungu dengan aroma _shampoo_ menusuk indra penciumannya. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada _Kaneki,_ saat tatapan mereka bertemu dalam satu titik dimana _Kaneki_ benar-benar terdiam bergeming saat melihatnya.

 _Kaneki_ benar-benar bersemu merah melihatnya...

 _Kamishiro Rize –_ gadis yang berhasil membuat _Kaneki_ merasa malu itu kini mencoba berjalan kecil kearah _Kaneki._ _Rize_ kembali melempar senyum bernada lain pada _Kaneki,_ hingga membuat _Kaneki_ tidak tahan untuk menahan diri lama-lama lalu mengajak _Rize_ untuk segera pergi ke sekolah. Namun sayang, langkah _Kaneki_ terhenti saat _Rize_ menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya

"Tunggu dulu"

 _Kaneki_ menoleh, menatap gadis itu dengan kepala yang penuh tanda tanya. _Rize_ tersenyum lembut. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu dalam satu titik meski kini _Kaneki_ masih bisa menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan semburat merah pada kedua pipinya. Pegangan tangan _Rize_ pun kini secara perlahan beralih menuju jemari _Kaneki_ lalu saling bertautan disana. Tentunya membuat _Kaneki_ cukup agak terkejut.

" _Rize-san?"_

 _Rize_ menggeleng pelan. Tidak! dia tidak ingin dipanggil seperti itu.

 _Rize_ membuka mulutnya, berkata pada _Kaneki_ bahwa seharusnya ia tidak perlu seformal itu padanya. Ia ingin lebih dekat lagi daripada _–san_ yang _Kaneki_ gunakan. Sementara itu, _Kaneki_ menaikkan kedua alisnya sembari tersenyum. Ia pikir, apa tidak apa jika ia memanggil _Rize_ tanpa sebutan kehormatan?

" _Ri-Rize?"_

" _-Chan_ nya mana?"

"Apa kau menginginkan itu?!"

"Tidak juga sih..."

Entah _Kaneki_ bingung mau bereaksi seperti apa.

" _Ri-Rize-chan..."_

" _Heeh~_ makasih!"

"Kau senang karena aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Aku bosan dipanggil dengan nama marga terus. Itu membuat aku merasa bahwa namaku tidaklah berguna"

"..."

" _Kaneki-kun?"_

"K-Kalau begitu biar aku yang memanggilmu seperti itu? Tak apa kan?"

"Boleh kok!"

Mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain, membuat hati yang terasa dingin kini luluh karena hangatnya suatu hubungan yang baru mereka jalin. Pegangan tangan _Rize_ pada jemari _Kaneki_ semakin terasa erat, dan _Kaneki_ merasakan itu. _Rize_ menariknya, mengajak _Kaneki_ untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. _Kaneki_ pun mengangguk dan pergi.

 _Ah... indahnya masa remaja..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Itu... _Kamishiro Rize_ kan...?"

"Siapa laki-laki itu...?"

" _Are...?_ aku tak menyangka jika ia mempunyai teman..."

Sayup-sayup _Kaneki_ mendengar ocehan para gadis lain saat dirinya dan _Rize_ memasuki gerbang sekolah. Mereka sedang membicarakan _Rize_ dengan buruk, terlihat di mata mereka yang menajam kearah _Rize._ Gadis berambut ungu itu kini menunduk sembari tersenyum masam.

 _Kaneki_ sejenak melotot kearah sekumpulan gadis yang membicarakan _Rize_ dari belakang itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sekumpulan gadis itu awalnya agak risih saat _Kaneki_ menatap mereka dengan intens, hingga akhirnya mereka tidak nyaman lalu pergi sembari misuh-misuh.

Genggaman tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan _Rize_ semakin terasa amat erat, saat _Kaneki_ tak kuasa melihat _Rize_ yang sedari tadi menunduk tanpa ada niatan untuk menatap lurus ke depan. _Rize_ menoleh kearah _Kaneki,_ kala genggaman itu terasa hangat. _Kaneki_ tersenyum padanya.

"Tak apa, aku ada disini untukmu kok..."

 _Rize_ mengangguk lemah, kemudian perlahan ia tersenyum. _Kaneki_ mengedarkan pandangannya, dan benar saja, mereka berdua mendapati pandangan banyak orang yang terlihat aneh atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

Semacam...

 _Ada hubungan apa mereka berdua...?_

 _Itu Kaneki si penyendiri itu kan...?_

 _Dan itu si Rize? Gadis yang dijauhi temannya itu?_

Atau bahkan pertanyaan bodoh lebih dari itu.

 _Kaneki_ sama sekali tak peduli dengan itu. Netranya terus memandang lurus kedepan, tanpa peduli lingkungan sekitarnya yang memandang mereka deengan tatapan yang aneh – padahal kenyataannya ini lingkungan sekolah, lingkungan dimana siswa merasa aman sama halnya dengan rumah sendiri.

Sejenak _Rize_ menengadahkan kepalanya ke depan saat _Kaneki_ menarik dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya. Genggaman tangan mereka belumlah lepas. Terjalin bagaikan simpul tali yang cukup sulit untuk dilepas.

 _Kaneki_ berbisik pada _Rize,_ bahwa ia tidak perlu mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan orang lain yang didengar oleh telinganya. Ia tidak perlu membalas apa yang mereka katakan. Cukup terus melangkah maju dan cukup membuat telingamu tuli sejenak. _Rize_ mengangguk.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di gedung utama sekolah. Hal itu membuat _Rize_ merasa agak sedikit tidak nyaman. Ini hal yang pertama kalinya ia bisa merasakan hangatnya arti sebuah teman. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin ditinggal _Kaneki,_ ia tidak ingin masuk ke kelasnya dan mendapati pandangan sinis dari temans sekelasnya – hal itu secara pelan ia katakan pada _Kaneki,_ dan pancaran matanya seolah mewakili apa yang saat ini ia rasakan.

 _Kaneki_ menggeleng pelan. Remaja berambut hitam itu tersenyum lembut. Kedua tangannya kini memegang bahu _Rize_ – meski tinggi badan mereka hanya berbeda berapa _centi._ Berkata padanya bahwa ia tidak perlu merasakan hal seperti itu. Ia harus kuat menghadapinya. Toh lagipula, _Kaneki_ dan kelasnya tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya berjarak tiga kelas saja.

 _Rize_ perlahan tersenyum, meski agak terasa dipaksakan. _Kaneki_ paham akan hal itu.

"Bagaimana kalau begini..."

" _Huh?"_

"Kita bertemu di atap sekolah, dan memakan makan siang bersama disana. Kau juga boleh membawa buku kesukaanmu, kita akan menghabiskan jam istirahat disana. Kau mau?"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu! Aku akan menunggumu~"

" _Kaneki-kun!"_

* _Hug!*_

" _Ri-Rize-chan?"_

Dan _maa..._ itulah yang terjadi...

.

.

.

.

 _Kaneki_ tidak akan pernah menyangka, ekspektasinya tentang _Rize_ saat berada di stasiun kereta benar-benar jauh berbeda saat mereka tiba disekolah. Bukan berarti ia menyalahkan itu. Ia hanya seperti tidak bisa menerima kenyataan saja meski hanya sejenak.

Sosok _Rize_ yang lembut, perhatian, teman yang baik, dan apapun itu selama itu bernada bagus, benar-benar melekat padanya. Surai rambut ungu yang tergerai menguarkan harum _shampoo_ dengan _varian_ harum terbaru benar-benar menusuk telinga. Gadis berkacamata penyuka buku, kulit putihnya yang lembut yang ia yakin banyak orang yang kagum padanya.

Namun apa? Gadis sempurna macam _Rize_ ternyata tidak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan.

Mereka berdua kini berada di atap sekolah. Duduk bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu atap. Membuka kotak makan siang masing-masing setelah sebelumnya mereka sempat bercanda ria sekedar basa-basi.

Sosok _Rize_ yang seperti itu ternyata tidak jauh bernasib sama seperti dirinya. _Rize_ adalah gadis yang terlalu baik untuk menjadi teman sekelasnya. Ketika kelasnya dibanggakan dengan nilai _Rize_ yang begitu tinggi _(Bahkan Kaneki tidak menyadari jika siswi dengan nilai tertinggi seangkatannya itu adalah Kamishiro Rize)_ mereka malah menjauhinya.

 _Rize_ mungkin gadis yang menawan yang kemungkinan banyak remaja laki-laki di luar sana yang mau meliriknya. Namun apa yang ia dapati atas hal itu? Ia mau tak mau harus rela dijauhi oleh teman sekelasnya sendiri.

 _Rize_ yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian para guru, mau tak mau rela dicibir dari belakang hanya karena guru mereka selalu menekankan mereka untuk menjadi seperti _Rize –_ yang kenyataannya mereka tidak suka dengan hal seperti itu.

Ini tidak adil. Kenapa harus begini?

"Apa kau tahan dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini? _Rize-chan?"_

 _Rize_ menoleh ke samping, saat _Kaneki_ mengatakan hal itu. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, apa yang _Kaneki_ maksud?

 _Kaneki_ bilang padanya bahwa apa ia menerima keadaannya yang sekarang. Menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis baik yang dijauhi karena kecerdasannya. Gadis manis yang selalu menjadi perhatian guru, yang parahnya karena itulah ia menjadi bahan cibiran dan akhirnya dijauhi temannya sendiri.

 _Rize_ menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak membenarkan apa yang barus aja dikatakan _Kaneki._ Ia telah menerima keadaannya yang sekarang meski harus menempuh waktu yang cukup lama _(mereka sekarang tahun ketiga, butuh waktu dua tahun bagi Rize untuk membiasakan diri)._ Dan sekarang ia bahagia, memiliki _Kaneki_ sebagai satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki – dan perkataan itu tentunya membuat _Kaneki_ memerah malu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan _Rize-chan"_

"Enggak! Itu berarti bagiku. Karena temanku sebelumnya kini telah meninggalkanku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

 _Rize_ meraih sumpit yang berada dalam kotak makan siangnya, menjepit satu potong sosis dan mengangkatnya keatas, menyamakannya dengan awan di langit.

 _Rize_ bercerita bahwa ia dulu pernah memiliki seorang teman. Seorang gadis, tentunya. Entah gadis itu menganggapnya sebagai teman atau tidak, namun tiap kali mereka bertemu dan bersantai di suatu tempat, gadis itu selalu menanggapi apa yang ia katakan.

Mereka tidak terlalu akrab, hanya sekedar teman biasa yang saling berbagi cerita seputar sekolah mereka sendiri. Diiringi canda tawa juga tentunya. Dan bagi _Rize_ sendiri, itu cukup berarti baginya.

Hingga pada suatu hari, gadis yang ia anggap sebagai teman itu keluar dari sekolah dengan alasan mengikuti orang tuanya yang pindah ke kota lain. Tentunya mau tak mau gadis itu harus pindah ke sekolah lain.

Gadis itu tak sempat berpamitan dengan _Rize,_ atau memang karena ia tidak ingat dengan _Rize?_ Entah _Rize_ pun tak tahu. Menurut kabar yang ia tahu dari gurunya, temannya itu pindah ke kota sebelah dikarenakan pekerjaan orang tuanya.

Namun sayang...

Kabar menyakitkan tiba. _Breaking news_ yang tayang di televisi menampilkan berita, tentang kecelakan beruntun yang terjadi di kota sebelah. _Rize_ cukup terkejut akan hal itu. Ia berharap bahwa temannya tidak apa-apa dan selamat sampai tujuan.

Namun apa?

Doanya tak terkabul.

Tayangan itu menampilkan tempat kecelakaan terjadi, dan memperlihatkan betapa mengerikannya kecelakaan disana. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat _Rize_ terkejut.

 _Rize_ mendapati mobil temannya yang hancur di layar televisi. Tubuhnya serasa melemas dan cukup merasa sedih hingga ia mengeluarkan air matanya, saat liputan itu mengatakan bahwa tak ada satupun korban yang selamat.

"Ma-maaf membuatmu mengingat hal itu"

"Tak apa kok, itu kejadian yang telah berlalu"

"..."

Sejenak _Kaneki_ berpikir tentang dirinya, apa ia sanggup bertahan jika seandainya ia memiliki nasib yang sama dengan _Rize?_

 _Rize_ bukanlah gadis yang seharusnya memiliki kehidupan yang seperti ia jalankan saat ini. Untuk seukuran gadis yang menjadi kebanggaan guru, dia bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan ketika _Kaneki_ bertanya tentang sosok _Kamishiro Rize_ pada teman sekelasnya _(Mengingat Kamishiro Rize cukup dikenal karena kepintarannya),_ mereka bilang bahwa _Rize_ itu sosok yang mengagumkan, meski sering kali menutupi kelebihannya pada orang lain.

Cukup aneh sih bagi _Kaneki._ Ketika orang lain menganggap _Rize_ mengagumkan, disisi lain teman-teman sekelas _Rize_ malah menjauhinya karena suatu hal yang masih belum bisa _Kaneki_ mengerti.

Dan dari situ, entah kenapa muncul satu keinginan kuat didalam hati _Kaneki_ untuk membantu membuat kehidupan _Rize_ menjadi sedikit lebih menyenangkan dari yang sebelumnya ia rasakan. Mereka sudah bersekolah ditahun ketiga, yang berarti mereka tidak lama lagi akan lulus. Secara, mereka kini memang berada di semester kedua.

" _Kaneki-kun, aaaaam~!"_

 _Kaneki_ menoleh ke samping. Itu adalah _Rize,_ dengan sumpit yang menjepit sepotong _kaarage,_ ia sodorkan kearah _Kaneki. Kaneki_ merasa sedikit agak malu. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

 _Kaneki_ menatap _Rize,_ seolah mengatakan bahwa _apa kau yakin?_ Dan _Rize_ mengangguk mengiyakan. _Kaneki_ lalu mendekatkan mulutnya pada sumpit _Rize_ lalu memakan potongan _kaarage_ tersebut.

"Enak?"

"Hmm... Makasih"

"Hihi~ kamu mau lagi?"

"Tidak-tidak! aku punya juga" ucap _Kaneki_ sambil buru-buru membuka kotak makan siang miliknya.

Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama di atap sekolah, ditemani hembusan angin yang terasa sejuk. Bercanda ria dan bercerita tentang hal yang menyenangkan. Detik demi detik mereka lewati dan merasakan rasa nyaman satu sama lain tanpa mereka sadari.

Dan disisi lain, _Kaneki_ memantapkan niatnya, untuk membantu kehidupan sekolah _Rize_ menjadi seperti yang seharusnya.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan _Kaneki_ tentang membantu kehidupan sekolah _Rize_ adalah, ia melihat-lihat eskul atau klub apa saja yang masih membuka anggota baru di mading dekat kelasnya.

Dia bukanlah siswa yang memiliki banyak teman yang bisa ia tanyakan tentang klub apa saja yang sedang membutuhkan anggota baru. Sebagai siswa yang berakhir menjadi penyendiri, agak sulit baginya untuk berbagi cerita, bahkan kepada teman sekelasnya sendiri.

Lagipula jika dipikir-pikir sih, dia juga masih punya teman – setidaknya dua orang. _Hide_ si remaja berambut oranye dari kelas sebelah, dan _Touka_ si gadis emosian yang kelasnya sama dengan _Hide._ Namun sayang ia tidak sempat untuk bertanya pada mereka tentang klub apa yang mereka ikuti.

Klub sastra? Paduan suara? Entah kenapa ia melihat banyak nama namun tak ada sama sekali yang menarik baginya – meski kenyataannya ini untuk _Rize._ Sejenak matanya terhenti pada kata _band_ yang tertera disana. _Band?_ Mereka membutuhkan seorang _vocal?_

 _Kaneki_ menyeruput soda kaleng yang ia genggam. Sejenak terlintas di dalam kepalanya tentang bakat apa yang _Rize_ miliki. Meski gadis itu cocoknya berada dalam klub sastra mengingat ia menyukai buku. Namun entah mengapa baginya itu tidak terlalu membantu kehidupan sekolahnya.

Mereka kini berada ditahun akhir sekolah, hanya tinggal menghitung bulan untuk mengakhiri masa sekolah mereka. Berdiam diri di sebuah klub baginya hanyalah hal yang sama sekali tak menarik. Setidaknya _Kaneki_ perlu memasukkan _Rize_ ke dalam suatu klub. Ini demi _Rize_ sendiri.

" _Kaneki?"_

 _Kaneki_ menoleh, sosok teman yang sebelumnya terlintas di dalam pikirannya akhirnya muncul juga. Panjang umur rupanya.

Namanya _Hide –_ sekilas ia terlihat seperti siswa _riajuu_ kebanyakan dengan wajah yang meyakinkan. Tak jarang ia sering dilirik para gadis di sekolah karena wajahnya yang rupawan meski rambutnya yang terlihat acak. Meski berbeda kelas, namun _Kaneki_ tahu jika _Hide_ merupakan siswa primadona di kelasnya.

" _Hide,_ lama tak bertemu"

" _Huh?_ Kita bertemu terakhir kali saat kau berjalan menuju atap sekolah tadi bodoh!"

" _Hahah..." Kaneki_ tertawa hambar.

Sejenak _Hide_ bertanya tentang apa yang _Kaneki_ lakukan di atap sekolah. Meski tahu jika _Kaneki_ adalah sosok penyendiri yang memilih tempat yang pantas untuk menyendiri, namun baru kali pertama itu ia melihat _Kaneki_ menuju atap sekolah – padahal sih biasanya ia pergi ke kantin, membeli sebuah roti isi lalu mencari tempat yang sejuk untuk menikmatinya.

"Aku menghabiskan makan siangku di atap sekolah dengan _Kamishiro Rize"_

" _..."_

" _Hide?"_

 _*Slap!*_

"Woi _bangsat!_ Apaan pake gampar segala?" murka _Kaneki_ saat pipinya ditabok _Hide_ dengan sengaja.

" _Kamishiro Rize?_ Si gadis pintar itu?"

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa hah?" ucap _Kaneki_ sewot.

"Sadar diri bego! Dia gadis idaman dan sedangkan kau? Kau penyendiri yang suka berada di tempat-tempat sepi"

" _Hide,_ berantem yuk! Lapangan luas tuh!"

Sekilas mereka memang terlihat bersitegang satu sama lain. Namun yah? Itu hanyalah candaan mereka semata. Mereka teman sejak kecil, jadi harap maklumi dengan candaan mereka yang agak absurd untuk seukuran anak sekolahan.

 _Kaneki_ kini mencoba bertanya pada _Hide,_ tentang klub apa yang remaja berambut oranye itu ikuti. _Kaneki_ memang tidak tahu sama sekali sih, toh lagipula ia memang tidak tertarik sama sekali pada semua klub yang ada di sekolahnya. Namun jika ini karena _Rize,_ mungkin untuk kali ini ia harus tahu.

 _Hide_ lalu meresponnya, berkata bahwa ia merupakan salah satu anggota dari klub _band._ Belakangan _band-nya_ tengah dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik sejak sang _vokalis_ pindah sekolah ke sekolah lain karena suatu hal yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

 _Kaneki_ terlihat senyum sumringah. Sejenak terlintas dikepala _Hide,_ apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau terlihat senyum goblok seperti itu?"

"Hahah! Tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku balik ke kelas dulu ya!"

Lalu mereka berpisah disana.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, _Kaneki_ tengah berbaring di kasur kesayangannya. Mengangkat ponselnya keatas sembari senyum-senyum sendiri melihat layar ponselnya.

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kamu menyarankanku untuk masuk ke salah satu eskul di sekolah gitu?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Sebelum itu, apa kau mau? Aku tidak memaksamu sih tapi jika kau selalu kesepian di sekolah. Kenapa tidak masuk eskul saja? hitung-hitung kau bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanmu di sekolah"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Tapi klub apa yang pantas untukku?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Bagaimana dengan band? Temanku membutuhkan seorang vokalis"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Aku tidak yakin dengan suaraku. Ngomong-ngomong soal temanmu, kamu punya teman juga ya?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku adalah siswa yang sama sekali tak punya teman?!"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : hehe~ gak apa-apa kok. Hanya saja, aku agak iri, sedikit..."_

Entah kenapa _Kaneki_ agak sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia salah menggunakan kata-kata. Tidak seharusnya ia menyinggung perasaan _Rize_ meski ia sama sekali tidak sengaja.

Namun yah? _Hide_ hanyalah teman masa kecil _Kaneki,_ sedangkan ia mengenal _Touka_ akibat salah satu kejadian absurd yang pernah menimpa mereka hingga akhirnya mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Selain mereka berdua, _Kaneki_ sama sekali tak kenal satupun orang lain di sekolahnya.

 _Menyedihkan... untuk seorang siswa di sekolah yang besar._

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Maafkan aku..."_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kenapa kamu meminta maaf padaku?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Tidak seharusnya aku menyinggung perasaanmu"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Haha~ Kamu begitu perhatian padaku Kaneki-kun. Kamu tidak perlu cemas seperti itu padaku"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Tentu saja bukan? aku ini temanmu!"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Oke baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Kamu puas?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Makasih..."_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Entah aku bingung kau berterima kasih untuk apa, tapi ya sudahlah, sama-sama"_

 _Kaneki_ tersenyum sejenak. Ia sedikit merasa agak baikan.

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Balik ke pembahasan utama. Bagaimana menurutmu? apa kau mau masuk ke band?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak yakin dengan suaraku"_

 _Kaneki_ kembali tersenyum. Ia masih dalam posisi yang sama, kecuali tangan kanannya yang kini mencoba merogoh _earphone_ di meja di sebelah kasurnya. Setelah itu ia lalu menghubungkannya dengan ponsel yang tengah ia gunakan lalu menggunakannya.

Ya! Dia berniat membujuk _Rize_ untuk bernyanyi melalui _voice note._

Masih terbayang dengan jelas suara _Rize_ saat mereka berada di atap sekolah yang lalu. Mereka memang menghabiskan waktu disana bersama-sama. Sosok _Rize_ yang cukup bersahabat, enak untuk diajak bercanda, tawanya yang renyah serasa membuat _Kaneki_ memerah malu membayangkannya.

Juga suara yang ia keluarkan. Suaranya benar-benar lembut. Entah ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Dia bukanlah anak musik. Lagipula, jika baginya itu terdengar bagus, maka ia bilang bagus.

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Oh ayolah! Suaramu bagus kok! Lembut-lembut gimana gitu?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "HAH?! Apa maksudmu? Suaraku tidak seperti yang kau katakan"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Kalau begitu bernyanyilah padaku melalui voice note. Jika begitu, aku bisa menilainya kan?"_

Dalam hati _Kaneki,_ ia berteriak _Kena kau!_ Dengan diiringi raut wajah yang terlihat senang.

Niatnya memang memancing _Rize_ untuk bernyanyi. Ia memang bukanlah tukang _bait_ dan tidak memiliki bakat dalam hal itu, namun jika ini _Rize,_ maka ia akan berusaha.

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kamu yakin?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Tentu! Aku percaya kok jika kau bisa bernyanyi"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _*Beberapa menit kemudian...*_

 _..._

 _..._

 _*[Kamishiro Rize] sending a voice note*_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "[Next 2 U]"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Sebentar... Itu kan lagu penutup seri Gundam UC RE:0096. Kau suka Gundam?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Berisik! Cepat dengar saja suaraku!"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Oke sayang~"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "A-Apa-apaan pake sayang segala?!"_

 _Kaneki_ tertawa renyah. Boleh saja kan jika ia mencoba menggoda _Rize_ dengan sebutan itu meski mereka berdua sama sekali tak mempunyai hubungan yang spesial?

 _Kaneki_ lalu memutar _voice note_ yang dikirimkan _Rize._ Volume setengah dari maksimal telah ia siapkan sembari menutup matan mencoba meresapi tiap suara yang dihasilkan dari _earphone_ yang ia gunakan.

 _*Jreeeng~ Jreeeng~ Jreeeng~ Jreeeng~*_

 _Are? Rize_ bisa bermain gitar? _Kaneki_ tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Sejenak _Kaneki_ mendengar _Rize_ bersenandung pelan diiringi gitar yang ia mainkan – itu terdengar dari _earphone_ yang ia kenakan. Terasa begitu halus, bahkan ia sendiri cukup merasa suka dengan suara yang dimiliki _Rize._

 _[Rekomendasi play lagu ini deh ya *SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:naNami – Next 2 U –eUC-* biar tahu lagunya kayak mana. Dijamin bagus kok!]_

 _Furi dake no kotae to eeru tai de ensou o tsunagu~_

 _Hohoemu reido o daita kibou~_

 _Erabu tame naraberu kitai no nai asa ni~_

 _Motareru nowa tometa~_

 _Sotto ringu nazoru~ Hidari no te ga~ fureta ai to mu~_

 _Utawareru kuriin no kido mokuteki mo nai kate~_

 _Fuanteina eikou no oto~_

 _Take off my sought idol~_

 _Then i can breathe in so deep~_

 _Kiraina otona naru kage ga~_

 _kasanaru youni kieta~_

 _Yudaneru risou o sutereba~_

 _Tsugi no jikan e no kooru~_

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _Kaneki_ terdiam sejenak dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Alunan lagu yang ia dengar benar-benar terasa seperti lagu pembawa tidur, begitu merdu dan bagus untuk gadis seumuran _Rize._ Hingga akhirnya matanya terbuka, sadar bahwa lagu yang ia dengar telah berhenti.

Seketika ia sadar bahwa ponselnya sedari tadi bergetar di sampingnya, layarnya memperlihatkan notifikasi dari _Rize_ yang berderet hingga kebawah.

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Bagaimana dengan suaraku?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kaneki-kun?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kamu masih mendengarnya ya?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kaneki-kun kau off?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kaneki-kun?!"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Oh maaf-maaf. Aku terlalu asik mendengar lagu yang kau nyanyikan"_

Jujur, _Kaneki_ benar-benar terpukau dengan bakat yang _Rize_ miliki. Ia tidak menyangka jika gadis pintar yang menjadi teman _chattingannya_ itu ternyata pandai dalam hal bernyanyi juga.

Bukan tanpa alasan, ia memang sempat terbengong sebentar saat lagu yang dinyanyikan _Rize_ telah berhenti, padahal sih bisa dibilang lagu itu masih cukup panjang untuk dinyanyikan. Namun yah? Ia tidak bisa memaksakan hal itu pada _Rize._

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Dih! Setidaknya beritahu aku"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Bagaimana caraku memberitahumu jika aku sedang mendengar lagu yang kau nyanyikan? Lagipula apa kau memang suka Gundam?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Lupakan soal Gundam. Jadi, bagaimana suaraku?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Sebentar, kenapa kau ragu pada suaramu?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kenapa kamu malah bertanya balik padaku?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Kau memliki suara yang sangat bagus lho! sungguh! Aku bahkan bingung kenapa kau bisa meragukan suaramu sendiri saat kau memiliki suara yang amat bagus"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Begitu kah?"_

 _[Kanek Ken] : "Gimana? Tertarik dengan Band? Ku yakin suaramu pasti bakal membuat mereka kagum padamu!"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Akan kupikirkan..."_

Seketika _Kaneki_ mengangkat tangannya keatas sembari menampilkan ekspresi bangga yang amat luar biasa. Di dalam hatinya, ia seperti berteriak _Akhirnya aku berhasil membantunya_ atas apa yang ia lakukan pada _Rize_ soalklub.

Pada akhirnya, ia berhasil membujuk _Rize_ untuk bisa bergabung dengan klub temannya yaitu _Hide._ Bukan tanpa alasan, _Rize_ memiliki suara yang bisa dibilang cukup bagus. Disamping itu, klub tersebut pun kini tengah membutuhkan seseorang yang mengisi posisi vokalis sejak vokalis mereka yang sebelumnya keluar dari _Band_.

Namun dibalik itu semua...

 _Kaneki_ memiliki maksud lain sih, dan ini demi _Rize_ sendiri...

Karena bagi _Kaneki, Rize_ adalah temannya yang berharga...

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kaneki-kun..."_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Ya?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu"_

Sejenak hatinya sedikit bergedup lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kepalanya serasa dipenuhi dengan candaaannya dengan _Rize_ sebelumnya soal ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan _sayang?_

 _Huh?_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Tentang apa? Katakan padaku..."_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Hmm... Enggak jadi deh! Sampai jumpa besok!"_

 _*Kamishiro Rize has been logged out*_

Seketika _Kaneki_ dibuat mati penasaran oleh _Rize._ Sialan! Tak ia sangka jika gadis itu berhasil membuat degup jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat hanya karena sesuatu yang tidak jadi diutarakan padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Namaku _Kamishiro Rize!_ Salam kenal"

Ucap gadis bersurai ungu itu sembari membungkukkan badannya. Tiga remaja lain yang berdiri di depannya pun kini memasang raut muka cukup ramah diikuti dengan si pemuda di samping gadis itu yang ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Itu keesokan harinya, ketika _Kaneki_ menyeret _Rize_ menuju ke ruangan klub _band_ dengan maksud untuk memperkenalkan diri. Yah, itu memang rencanan _Kaneki_ sih untuk dapat memasukkan _Rize_ ke dalam _band_ , alih-alih membuat kehidupan sekolah _Rize_ jadi sedikit lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya mengingat, ini sudah tahun terakhir mereka berada di sekolah.

Setidaknya, membuat sebuah kenangan manis bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar bukan?

Pemuda berambut oranye – yang diketahui _Rize_ namanya _Hide_ dari _Kaneki –_ menyuruhnya untuk kembali berdiri. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak enak jika gadis ungu itu menundukkan kepalanya di depannya. Disamping itu, senyum _Kaneki_ masih belum luntur dari wajahnya. Entah ia terlihat cukup bahagia hari ini mungkin?

"Aku tak menyangka jika kau tertarik dengan _band_ kami. Namun sebelum itu, kau tidak dipaksa si bodoh di sampingmu itu untuk masuk ke _band_ ini kan?" ucap _Hide_ sambil menatap tajam kearah _Kaneki,_ sontak membuat _Kaneki_ membuang wajahnya kearah lain dan ditanggapi _Touka_ dan _Ayato_ dengan senyum yang cukup tipis. _Kaneki_ melihat itu.

Ya! Tentu itu membuat _Kaneki_ merasa cukup asing sih. _Kirishima Touka_ dan _Kirishima Ayato_ \- kakak beradik yang identik dengan rambutnya yang cukup _stylish_ yang kini berdiri di sebelah _Hide –_ terlihat cukup akrab. Padahal kenyataannya sih, mereka sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil yang tentunya membuat mereka cukup sulit untuk akrab satu sama lain meskipun mereka adalah adik kakak sekalipun.

"Ti-tidak sama sekali kok!" ucap _Rize_ dengan tatapan menunduk dan seakan itu menguatkan dugaan _Hide_ bahwa _Kaneki_ merayu gadis itu untuk masuk ke _band_ mereka. _Hide_ masih menatap tajam _Kaneki,_ namun _Kaneki_ terlihat cuek.

 _Kaneki_ lalu berkata pada _Hide_ bahwa ia tidak perlu merasa seperti itu. _Kaneki_ memang tidak bisa mengelak jika apa yang membuat _Rize_ mau masuk ke klub ini adalah karena dirinya. Namun, _Hide, Touka_ dan _Arima_ harus tau tentang suara yang dimiliki oleh _Rize._

"Oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong, kau dan _Touka-chan_ terlihat cukup akrab ya? _Ayato?"_ tanya _Kaneki_ dengan senyum miring. Tentu hal itu membuat kakak beradik itu salah tingkah dan membuat _Hide_ disebelahnya tertawa kecil. Mereka memang saudara, namun bukan berarti mereka akrab.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan _Penyendiri_ bodoh! _Touka_ ya _Touka,_ aku ya aku. Jangan buat aku dan si gadis galak di sebelahku ini terlihat akrab di matamu!"

 _Kaneki_ tertawa. Dalam batinnya ia berkata _dasar tsundere!_ Pada _Ayato._

" _Huh?!_ Apa yang kau katakan _adik bodoh?!"_

"Apa yang kukatakan adalah kenyataan! _Kakak bego!"_

" _Huh?!_ Ngajak berantem?!"

"Yok lah! Baku hantam kita!"

Abaikan mereka. Memperhatikannya hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja.

.

.

.

.

 _Kaneki_ kini duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya telah dipersiapkan. Sejenak pandangannya mengedar kearah lain, menatapi betapa bersihnya ruangan ini, alat-alat musik yang tetata rapi, serta beberapa foto yang dibalut dengan bingkai minimalis menempel pada dinding. Entah mengapa ia merasa cukup betah di ruangan ini.

Pandangannya kini tertuju pada _band_ dengan vokalis barunya itu. _Hide_ memegang posisi sebagai pemegang _bass, Touka_ sebagai _gitaris, Ayato_ sebagai _drummer,_ dan _Rize_ sebagai _vocal._ Mereka terlihat cukup serasi satu sama lain, bahkan _Kaneki_ sendiri tidak menyangka jika _Ayato_ itu adalah _drummer._ Ia pikir adik kecilnya _Touka_ itu seorang _gitaris_ melihat dari postur tubuhnya yang agak kurus.

 _Kaneki_ tersenyum pada _Rize._ Ada sedikit rasa bahagia di dalam hatinya kala melihat _Rize_ bisa sedikit tersenyum atas apa yang kini ia rasakan. Ia berhasil membuat gadis itu memiliki seorang teman. Bahkan ketika suara yang dimiliki _Rize_ dites sebelumnya oleh _Hide,_ anggota _band_ yang kekurangan vokalis itu terpukau akan suarau yang dikeluarkan _Rize._

Gadis itu terlihat sempurna dimata _Kaneki..._

 _Ya... terlalu sempurna untuk ia miliki..._

 _Mungkin?_

Mereka tengah bersiap-siap untuk memainkan sebuah lagu, seperti _Touka_ dan _Hide_ yang menyetel alat musik yang mereka pegang, _Ayato_ yang sedang mencari _stick drum_ yang hilang sebelah, dan _Rize_ yang tengah membenarkan posisi _mic. Rize –_ gadis itu awalnya ingin mencoba untuk bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar, toh itu juga memang kebiasaannya jika berada di dalam kamarnya. Namun untuk kali ini, _Hide_ tak memperbolehkannya.

Apa boleh buat?

" _Ayato,_ kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Baru saja aku temukan –" _Ayato_ berjalan kearah _drum_ dan duduk disana "- lagu apa yang akan kita mainkan?"

" _Girl Dead Monster – Thousand Enemies?_ Mungkin? Kau hafal liriknya bukan? _Kamishiro?"_

" _Rize_ saja tidak apa kok –" ucap _Rize_ sambil tersenyum saat tatapan matanya bertemu dalam satu titik dengan pandangan _Hide._ "- dan aku hafal kok liriknya"

"Bagaimana denganmu _Touka?"_

"Kau ragu padaku _Hide?"_

"Baiklah kalau begitu!"

 _*Tap! Tap! Tap!*_

Mereka memainkan sebuah lagu sebagai sebuah latihan dengan vokalis baru yang mereka miliki. _Kaneki_ tersenyum di bangku, menatap _Rize_ yang kini tersenyum padanya.

 _Fukigen sou na kimi to sugoshite~_

 _Wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo~_

 _Sonna~ furishite~ tatakau koto ni hisshi~_

 _Itsu made mo kanaide koori no you ni~_

 _Natsu no hizashi atsukute mo tokezu ni ite ne~_

 _Kitto saki ni utsukushii hyouga ga aru yo~_

 _Katachi aru~ Sonna kokoro~ dare datte~ kizukukeba motteru~_

 _Kimi mo motteru~_

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, _Kaneki_ menikmati betul suara yang dikeluarkan _Rize..._

Dan selanjutnya...

Apa yang ia pikirkan tentang semua ini ternyata tidak seperti yang ia duga...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari demi hari tak terasa telah terlewati, sekitar seminggu atau lebih mungkin? Meninggalkan kepingan demi kepingan ingatan tentang apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya terasa begitu amat menyenangkan. _Rize,_ gadis berambut ungu dengan penampilan yang cukup cantik tersebut kini sudah tak lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya pada semua orang.

Dia terlihat sedikit lebih bahagia sekarang...

Tentu...

Dia punya teman baru...

Sejak pertama kali ia berlatih bersama _band_ barunya – yang kebetulan disaksikan oleh _Kaneki_ saat itu – ia terus disibukkan dengan kegiatan _band_ nya. Entah itu hanya sekedar latihan atau apapun itu. Bertemu teman baru yang kebetulan satu hobby atau bahkan tertarik dengan _band_ nya, juga kegiatan manggung di luar sekolah yang pernah ia ikuti untuk pertama kalinya dengan _band_ nya.

Kini gadis itu tampak begitu manis dengan senyum barunya. Gadis yang dulu kesepian itu kini telah menemukan cahaya baru yang telah mengubah kehidupan sekolahnya. Ia benar-benar berubah sekarang, dirinya sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang terbilang cukup padat.

Dan yah...

Belakangan dia juga jarang menghubungi _Kaneki_ karena kegiatannya...

"Sial... sudah lama aku tak merasakan desir angin dari atap sekolah"

Surai rambutnya berayun dibelai udara, cukup sejuk berkat awan putih yang melindunginyadari terik matahari. susu kotak yang ia genggam kini kembali ia minum melalui sedotan yang telah tersedia. Pandangannya jauh kedepan. Entah apa yang ia lihat sebenarnya tak ada satupun yang tahu.

Namanya _Kaneki Ken..._

Dikenal sebagai siswa yang suka menyendiri, tak memiliki banyak teman, misterius dan tertutup, juga sosoknya yang terkadang suka menghilang di keramaian. Remaja yang cukup menawan dimata gadis normal, meski sikap dan sifatnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah sosok yang pantas untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup.

Ia berdiri di belakang pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Memandang jauh kedepan dan entah apa yang ia lihat, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Sahutan demi sahutan suara para siswa yang sedang berlari di lapangan sekolah tepat di sudut kiri pandangannya terasa menusuk telinga. Sejenak ia berpikir, ternyata para gadis berpakaian olahraga itu suaranya cukup kuat juga.

Ia sendirian disana, tak ada seorangpun yang menemaninya. Bahkan sejak ia ke ruangan _band_ bersama _Rize_ beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sudah jarang bertemu gadis berambut ungu itu dan kembali menyendiri. Sempat bertemu, namun hanya sekedar lewat saja dan sedikit senyum baru yang diberikan olehnya.

 _Kaneki_ paham kok.

Dia punya teman baru dan kesibukan barunya sekarang...

Entah kenapa ia menyesal mengenalkan _band_ yang dipimpin _Hide_ itu pada _Rize_ jika akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Bukan karena ia egois. Namun, ada sedikit rasa cemburu di hatinya kala gadis itu bersama orang lain.

Andai ia tidak memperkenalkan _band_ pada _Rize,_ mungkin _Kaneki_ sekarang masih dapat bersama dengan gadis berambut ungu itu. Melewati canda tawa di tempat sepi, hanya mereka berdua saja tanpa ada satupun orang yang mengganggu. Namun apa daya? _Kaneki_ tidak bisa memutar balik waktu yang telah berjalan dengan semestinya.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada _Rize_ adalah satu perlakuan yang amat baik untuk gadis itu. Meski hati kecilnya malah meminta sebaliknya dan tidak ingin membiarkan _Rize_ pergi lebih jauh, namun biarlah, _Kaneki_ memang ingin membantu gadis itu untuk menemukan kehidupan barunya.

Namun yah? Rencana awalnya memang tidak seperti apa yang ia duga sebelumnya.

Ia pikir, jika ia mempertemukan _Rize_ dengan _band_ maka dirinya bisa semakin akrab dengan _Rize_ meski hanya sebatas teman. Itu sudah cukup terasa amat berharga bagi _Kaneki,_ walau terkadang ia berpikir untuk meminta lebih dari itu. Namun tak apa, ia masih sanggup bertahan dengan itu.

Tapi apa kenyataannya?

 _Rize_ berubah sekarang. Gadis itu kini semakin sering tersenyum pada orang-orang. Diri yang selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan _band_ , teman-teman barunya, ataupun memikirkan rencana tentang apa yang akan mereka buat kedepannya. Gadis itu benar-benar berubah sekarang berkat kehidupan barunya – tanpa sadar bahwa itu semua berkat _Kaneki._

Itu benar-benar tidak seperti apa yang ia inginkan...

Hati kecilnya serasa ingin _Rize_ tersenyum hanya untuknya, memenuhi notifikasi ponselnya dengan _chat_ yang ia kirim, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti saat mereka bertemu di taman sore hari. Tak peduli apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentang satu kepingan dari egonya, yang ia inginkan hanya _Rize_ seorang.

Namun sayang gadis itu kini benar-benar berubah...

"Bodohnya aku memikirkan itu. Apa aku seegois ini sebelumnya?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sejenak ia mendengar bunyi alat musik yang cukup keras dari arah samping kirinya. Ya, itu ruang _band._ Pintu menuju atap sekolah berada di lantai tiga tepat di lorong ujung kiri sekolah. Sedangkan ruang _band_ berjarak dua ruangan dari pintu atap sekolah.

Cukup dekat hingga alunan musiknya terdengar di telinga _Kaneki._

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Langkah kakinya membawanya kini menuju pintu untuk mencari sumber suara yang menusuk telinganya. Ia tahu, itu adalah _Rize_ dan yang lainnya yang sedang berlatih untuk tampil di festival sekolah nanti mengingat itu sudah cukup dekat. Mungkin sekitar seminggu lagi?

 _Kaneki_ memutar knop pintu, menariknya kebelakang lalu masuk ke dalam dan tak lupa menutupnya kembali. Getar bunyi _drum_ terdengar di telinganya, diiringi dengan suara _gitar_ dan _bass_ yang saling sinkron satu sama lain. Dan terakhir, diikuti dengan suara emas seorang gadis yang tengah membawakan sebuah lagu bertema cinta.

 _Kaneki_ tersenyum simpul...

Ia terus melangkah secara perlahan, melewati satu ruangan yang penuh dengan gambar-gambar _2D_ di atas kertas. Itu klub _manga_ dan karya kecil yang telah mereka buat. Lagu yang dimainkan _band_ itu kini telah berjalan selama sekitar satu menit. _Kaneki_ kembali melangkah, kini melewati sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan rak-rak buku. Itu klub sastra –

\- yang dulu ia pikir cocok dengan seorang gadis penyuka buku seperti _Rize._

 _Itsukara darou?_

 _Kimi no koto wo~_

 _Oi kakeru watashi ga ita~_

 _Douka onegai~_

 _Odorokanai de~_

 _Kiite yo~ watashi no~_

 _Kono omoi yo~_

 _[Lirik dari lagu Supercell yang berjudul *Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari*]_

 _Kaneki_ kini telah sampai di depan ruangan _band_ yang dipimpin _Hide._ Pemuda itu bersembunyi di samping jendela, dan memandangi isi ruangan itu dengan matanya.

Disana ada _Rize_ yang tengah bernyanyi dengan raut wajah yang terlihat cukup senang, _Touka_ dan _Hide_ yang terlihat asik dengan _bass_ dan _gitar_ mereka, dan juga _Ayato_ dengan _skill drummer_ nya yang cukup hebat. Di depan mereka berempat, ada beberapa sosok lain tengah duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan. Bertepuk tangan untuk _Rize_ dan yang lainnya padahal lagu yang mereka mainkan belum selesai.

 _Kaneki_ tersenyum kecut. _Rize_ kini semakin terasa jauh darinya.

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa rasa semangatnya untuk pergi ke sekolah kini mulai hilang kembali setelah sebelumnya ia merasa sangat ingin pergi ke sekolah dihari-hari yang lalu saat _Rize_ masih bersamanya. Helaian rambutnya menutupi ekspresinya kini, dan langkah kakinya kini membawanya menuju tangga dan turun ke lantai dua dimana kelasnya berada.

Namun tanpa sadar...

 _Rize_ melihatnya...

.

.

.

.

 _15.30 PM_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Yo Rize! Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Ah, kau pasti sedang sibuk dengan band-mu ya?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Entah kenapa aku serasa ingin menghubungimu saja"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Namun yah? Aku tidak bisa mengganggumu"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Kudengar kau akan tampil di festival sekolah nanti bersama teman band-mu kan?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Itu bagus! Kuyakin itu akan sangat meriah nantinya"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Mereka semua akan terhibur dengan aksi panggungmu dengan teman band-mu, mereka bersorak gembira padamu, dan kau akhirnya temukan teman barumu..."_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "..."_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu sekarang?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Maaf telah membuat kehidupanmu berubah. Namun yah? Aku melakukan ini hanya untukmu seorang"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Aku berusaha mencarikan klub untukmu dengan maksud membuat kau sedikit senang, melindungimu saat kau dikata buruk saat kita berdua berada di halaman sekolah, dan masih banyak lagi"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Semua itu hanya untukmu, Rize"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Dan kehidupanmu sekarang sudah berubah ya? Setidaknya senyummu yang hanya bisa kulihat dari jauh sudah cukup membuatku merasa senang"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Hahaha..."_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Sebenarnya masih ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan padamu"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Namun maa? Kurasa lain kali saja deh!"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Salam dariku~"_

 _*[Kaneki Ken] has been logged out*_

 _20.17 PM_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kaneki-kun?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kaneki-kun? Kaneki-kun? Kenapa kamu tidak membalas pesanku?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kaneki-kun?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak _chat_ dari _Kaneki_ memenuhi notifikasinya. Seisi sekolah kini mulai sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Sudah sejak dua hari yang sebelumnya sekolah mereka sengaja tidak memberikan pelajaran pada siswanya mengingat diminggu ini sekolah akan mengadakan sebuah festival yang selalu diadakan tiap tahunnya.

Para siswa terlihat sibuk satu sama lain. Ada yang sibuk merangkai bunga, menata ruang kelas mereka sesuai dengan apa yang mereka ingin buat pada kelas mereka sendiri, mendiskusikan tentang konsep apa yang akan mereka terapkan pada kelas mereka, menghias gerbang sekolah, dan kesibukan lainnya. Mereka diberi izin oleh dewan guru untuk menghias kelas mereka seperti apapun yang mereka mau.

 _Rize –_ gadis cantik itu kini termenung di atas bangku tepat di dalam ruangan _band._ Kedua kakinya merapat dengan tangan yang menopang pada pahanya. Kepalanya menunduk, seperti ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya saat ini.

Ia tahu, apa yang sebenarnya sedang tidak beres.

Sudah tiga hari sejak _chat_ panjang dari _Kaneki_ berlalu. Dan sejak itu pula, _Rize_ tak menemukan sosok _Kaneki_ dimanapun ia berada. Entah itu di kelasnya, di kantin, di atap sekolah, di halaman belakang sekolah, ataupun di tempat-tempat yang sepi saat ia teringat akan sosok _Kaneki_ yang suka menyendiri.

Entah kenapa, rasanya ingin ia menangis meski itu agak sedikit memalukan.

Ia benar-benar melupakan keberadaan _Kaneki_ yang selalu mencoba ada untuk dirinya. Ketika _Kaneki_ mendorongnya pada kehidupan baru yang saat ini telah ia dapatkan, _Kaneki_ lenyap dan menghilang dan berhenti mendorongnya dari belakang. Dan semua itu, karena _Rize._

Dia sadar bahwa ia telah menjauh dari sosok _Kaneki._ Kesibukannya pada _band_ dan teman-teman barunya benar-benar membuat ia lupa akan sosok _Kaneki_ yang telah berjasa padanya. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan mendapatkan semua ini jika bukan karena _Kaneki._

Namun bagaimana dengan _Kaneki_ sendiri?

" _Ka-Kaneki-kun bodoh..."_

Ia mencoba menahan setengah mati air matanya hingga mata indahnya kini terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ada sedikit rasa sesal di dalam hatinya, seolah berkata bahwa _mengapa aku bisa melupakan sosok yang telah berjasa padaku?_ Dibalik semua rasa bangga akan _band_ nya yang akan tampil ekslusif pada pembukaan, pertengahan dan akhir acara festival sekolah, yang nantinya pembukaan dan semua aksi panggung akan ditampilkan di lapangan _indoor_ basket.

Dan bodohnya ia, merindukan sosok _Kaneki_ setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada si pemuda penyendiri itu...

" _Rize?"_

Itu adalah _Hide,_ yang tak sengaja masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan niatan untuk sekedar cek. Namun, ia tak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan _Rize_ disana –

\- yang tengah menunduk, dan terdengar sedikit isak tangisnya.

" _Rize?!_ Kau tidak apa?"

Segera _Hide_ bergegas mendekati _Rize._ Berlutut didepannya dan mencoba meminta penjelasan pada _Rize_ tentang apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Dan disaat _Rize_ menengadahkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan tangisnya pada _Hide,_ seketika itu pula _Hide_ menghapus air mata _Rize_ dengan jarinya.

 _Rize_ cukup terkejut akan hal itu...

Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun...

Ia benar-benar membutuhkan sandaran dari seseorang sekarang...

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua saat ini berada di kantin. Duduk di atas bangku saling berseberangan dengan gelas berisi jus stroberi _. Rize_ terdiam menatap jus di depannya dan membuat _Hide_ pun tertawa pelan. Ia berkata bahwa _Rize_ tak perlu sungkan untuk meminumnya, _Hide_ yang akan membayarnya.

Sejenak _Hide_ menyadari bahwa siswa lain di sekitar mereka tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua. Terdengar bisik-bisik yang entah _Hide_ sama sekali tak tahu namun ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

 _Hide_ lalu bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada _Rize._ Pemuda itu sadar jika _Rize_ terlihat agak kurang fokus tiga hari belakangan ini, meski itu sama sekali tak mengganggu latihan mereka mengingat _Rize_ cukup pintar untuk bisa menahan emosinya. Ia mungkin tidak dapat membantu banyak, namun setidaknya _Rize_ mau curhat padanya dan mengurangi beban yang menimpanya.

"I-ini soal _Kaneki-kun..."_

" _Kaneki-kun?"_

" _Ya..."_

 _Hide_ sempat terkejut sejenak. _Kaneki-kun?_ Apa mereka sedekat itu?

 _Rize_ lalu bercerita pada _Hide,_ bahwa jika bukan karena _Kaneki,_ maka ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kehidupan yang membahagiakan seperti ini di sekolah. _Rize_ berkata bahwa ia sebelumnya hanyalah siswi yang dipaksa untuk cuek dengan keadaan sekitar akibat apa yang telah menimpanya.

Kepintarannya, membawanya pada masalah yang berakhir dengan kesendirian yang tak berujung.

 _Rize_ bilang semua itu telah ia lewati berkat _Kaneki._ Ketika _Rize_ merasa takut akan cibiran orang lain di sekitarnya, _Kaneki_ menggenggam tangannya dan berkata bahwa ia tidak perlu merasa takut. Pemuda itu bilang bahwa dirinya akan ada di sampingnya.

Ya! _Kaneki_ sudah cukup baik padanya.

Namun apa? Kini pemuda itu menghilang dalam kehidupannya saat pemuda itu berpikir bahwa sosoknya tak lagi dibutuhkan _Rize_ setelah kehidupan baru yang gadis itu dapatkan.

Itu tidak benar! Sama sekali tidak benar bagi _Rize!_

Ia tak pernah sama sekali berpikir tentang itu. Bagaimanapun, _Kaneki_ adalah sosok utama yang membuatnya kini bisa mengukir senyum manis pada wajah cantiknya. _Kaneki_ sudah mempunyai _tempat tersendiri_ di dalam hatinya, disaat _Kaneki_ berpikir bahwa dirinya tak lagi dibutuhkan oleh _Rize_ akibat kesibukan _Rize._

 _Kaneki_ adalah sosok teman terbaik yang pernah ia miliki! Dan tidak lebih dari itu!

Ia tidak ingin _Kaneki_ sama halnya seperti teman yang pernah ia miliki dulu –

\- Menghilang lalu meninggalkannya selama-lamanya!

Namun sekarang?

 _Kaneki_ telah pergi...

" _Rize!_ Kumohon tenanglah..."

 _Hide_ menatap _Rize_ dengan tatapan khawatir. Jemari tangannya kini mencoba menghapus air mata _Rize_ yang turun menuju pipinya. Mau bagaimanapun juga, _Rize_ adalah vokalis dari _band_ nya. Secara ini akan berdampak pada latihan mereka selama ini, toh acara akan dimulai hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

 _Hide_ lalu menyuruh _Rize_ untuk tidak perlu merasa khawatir seperti itu pada _Kaneki._ Pemuda itu tidak sedang pergi kemanapun, pemuda itu ada di tempat yang tidak mereka tahu. _Hide_ hanya menyarankan _Rize_ untuk fokus pada latihan mereka, mengingat acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Dan soal _Kaneki,_ ia akan berusaha mencarinya untuk _Rize._

"Makasih _Hide-kun~"_

"Lain kali jika kau ada masalah, ceritalah padaku. Oke?"

\- Dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh _Rize._

 _Ya..._

Dan tanpa mereka sadari...

Rumor tentang _Hide_ dan _Rize_ yang memiliki hubungan dekat tersebar dari telinga ke telinga...

.

.

.

.

 _[Hide] : "Yo Kaneki! Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

 _[Hide] : "Kau sedang berada dimana sekarang?"_

 _[Hide] : "Hei, setidaknya balas pesanku ini"_

 _Kaneki_ dibangunkan oleh getar dari ponselnya yang berada di atas lemari kecil disebelah ranjangnya. Sejenak kelopak matanya terbuka, langit-langit kamarnya menjadi satu-satunya hal yang pertama kali ia lihat saat terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia mencoba membangunkan setengah badannya lalu bersandar pada tumpukan bantal. Tangannya kini menggapai ponsel di atas lemari kecil disebelahnya. Membuka kunci layar, menatapi notifikasi _chat_ yang berasal dari dua orang –

\- _Hide_ dan _Rize –_

 _-_ yang belum sempat ia balas sama sekali.

Ia mengernyit saat melihat pesan dari _Hide._ Entah mengapa agak terasa aneh rasanya saat teman dari masa kecilnya itu mengirim pesan padanya. Maksudnya, _Hide_ tahu dimana _Kaneki_ tinggal bukan?

Kenapa tidak berkunjung saja ke rumahnya?

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Oh, memangnya ada apa?"_

 _[Hide] : "Akhirnya dibalas juga! Kau kemana saja bodoh?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Aku baru saja terbangun dari tidurku. Padahal awalnya kupikir, aku akan tertidur selamanya? Mungkin?"_

 _[Hide] : "Kau bercanda? Apa yang kau lakukan semalam hingga bangun jam sekarang?"_

 _Kaneki_ memandang jam yang menempel di dinding di atas pintunya. Pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh menit?

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Tidak seperti biasanya kau mengirim pesan padaku?"_

 _[Hide] : "Ini soal Rize"_

Jujur saja. Entah mengapa ada perasaan yang tidak beres yang saat ini ia rasakan saat _Hide_ menyinggung hal tentang _Rize._ Apa yang _Hide_ pikirkan tentang gadis itu?

Apa ia menyukainya?

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Rize? Ada apa dengannya?"_

 _[Hide] : "Justru itulah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Ada apa denganmu? Rize mencoba mencarimu selama tiga hari namun kau tak pernah muncul dihadapannya"_

 _Kaneki_ tertawa pelan. Ia tidak menyangka jika gadis itu akan mencarinya setelah _chat_ panjang ia kirim pada gadis itu. _Kaneki_ bukan bermaksud membalas dendam atau semacamnya, dan bukannya malah senang ia mengetahui bahwa _Rize_ sedang mencarinya.

Hanya saja, kepalanya saat ini dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan semacam _kemana saja Rize selama ini? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada hidupnya?_ Dan pertanyaan lain semacam itu. _Kaneki_ memang tidak perlu perhatian lebih dari _Rize,_ namun bukan berarti gadis itu sampai melupakannya bukan?

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Aku sedang sakit, jadi biarkan aku tenang setidaknya hingga esok hari atau lusa mungkin?"_

 _Kaneki_ berbohong. Nyatanya? Ia bahkan tidak sakit sama sekali. Ia sengaja bolos sekolah. Acara semacam festival sekolah akan terasa membosankan tanpa ada sosok teman di sampingnya, dan itulah yang saat ini _Kaneki_ rasakan.

Dan jika seandainya ia berangkat sekolah pun, apa yang ia lakukan di sekolah tidak jauh-jauh dari pergi ke _vending machine_ membeli satu kaleng kopi lalu menikmatinya di tempat yang sepi. Kelasnya tidak memerlukan tenaganya. Mungkin saja pikiran mereka tentang _kaneki_ adalah –

\- _untuk apa kita meminta bantuan dari si penyendiri tidak berguna itu?_

 _[Hide] : "Heeh? Kau bisa sakit juga ternyata?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Kau sedang menyamakanku dengan siapa bodoh?!"_

 _[Hide] : "Haha! Kalau begitu bagaimana jika sore nanti aku akan menjengukmu bersama Rize?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Kau tidak perlu sebaik itu padaku. Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri saat ibuku meninggalkanku untuk pergi selama beberapa hari di kota sebelah karena pekerjaannya"_

 _[Hide] : "Oh ayolah! Apa salahnya aku melihat keadaanmu?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Salah karena kau mencoba peduli padaku"_

 _[Hide] : "Kau ini..."_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Mengapa kau tidak latihan band saja sore nanti daripada menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menjenguk dan melihat keadaanku?"_

 _[Hide] : "Sudahlah lupakan! Tunggu aku sore nanti ya?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Apa yang kau katakan?"_

Dan tanpa _Kaneki_ duga, si _osananajimi-nya_ itu telah _logged out._

 _Sial!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan kini?

"Yo! _Kaneki!"_

Ia tidak menyangka jika _Hide_ dan _Rize_ benar-benar datang menjenguknya – yang nyatanya sama sekali tidak sakit. Sejenak ia melihat kearah jam yang menempel di dinding, hingga akhirnya tatapan matanya bertemu dengan _Rize_ dalam satu titik.

Gadis itu terlihat agak sedikit bahagia, karena perjuangannya menemukan _Kaneki_ berhasil mungkin? Atau hal lain?

Andai jika ia tidak menyahut untuk menyuruh masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintu rumahnya saat seseorang – yang ternyata _Hide_ dan _Kaneki –_ mengetuk pintu tanpa bersuara, mungkin semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Bodohnya ia mengira bahwa yang mengetuk pintu tadi adalah ibunya, padahal ibunya sendiri sedang pergi ke kota lain karena alasan pekerjaan selama beberapa hari.

Lagipula bagaimana ia bisa lupa untuk mengunci pintunya sesaat setelah ia pergi ke supermarket siang tadi?

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu menjengukku-" ucapnya menatap _Hide_ yang kini duduk di pinggir kasurnya (Saat ini _Kaneki_ mencoba bersantai seharian di atas kasurnya layaknya seorang yang sama sekali tidak berguna)."- dan kau tidak sampai repot seperti itu, _Rize"_ sambungnya saat melihat apa yang saat ini dibawa _Rize._

\- Satu kantung plastik. Mungkin berisi roti? Atau cemilan?

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, _Kaneki-kun!"_

Ucapan _Rize_ terbata. _Huh?_ Atau mungkin karena sudah lama mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain?

 _Kaneki_ tersenyum simpul.

" _Ka-Kaneki-kun,_ aku ke dapur ya!"

"Tentu..."

 _Rize_ bergegas pergi ke dapur sembari membawa apa yang ia bawa. _Kaneki_ kini menatap _Hide,_ orang asing terdekat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai teman itu kini hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau tidak latihan? Festival sekolah akan dimulai tinggal beberapa hari lagi bukan?"

"Oh ayolah! Apa salahnya jika aku menjengukmu? Lagipula aku mengajak _Rize_ juga"

"Sudah kubilang kesalahanmu adalah kau mencoba peduli padaku!"

"Hei! katakan padaku apa kau mencoba meniru sifat _MC_ dari _Light Novel_ karyanya _Watari Wataru?"_

"Ini merepotkan tahu! Padahal kupikir yang mengetuk pintu tadi itu adalah ibuku. Mungkin jika aku tahu kalau itu kau, aku tidak perlu menyahut untuk mempersilahkan masuk karena pintunya tidak kukunci"

"Kau bercanda? Aku ini temanmu bego!"

 _Hide_ memandang _Kaneki_ dengan tatapan lelah saat _Kaneki_ mencoba bersandar pada tumpukan bantal tepat di belakangnya. Sejenak tatapan mereka bertemu dalam satu titik sebelum akhirnya _Hide_ mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan pada _Kaneki._

"Jadi? Kenapa kau menghindarinya?"

"Menghindari siapa?"

"Siapa lagi?"

 _Hide_ mencoba memiringkan kepalanya, memberi kode bahwa _siapa_ yang ia maksud disini adalah sosok _Rize_ yang ia ajak untuk menjenguk _Kaneki_ di rumahnya saat ini. _Kaneki_ terdiam. Apa ia memang harus menjawabnya?

Ia hanya berpikir bahwa _Rize_ sekarang tak lagi membutuhkannya setelah apa yang ia dapatkan. Meski hatinya masih merasa ingin bersama _Rize_ lebih lama lagi, namun jika itu tidak bisa? Mau bagaimana lagi?

 _Kaneki_ sudah cukup bahagia kok!

Ralat...

Dia sudah bahagia sekarang...

"Apa kau mencoba ikut campur?"

Seketika _Hide_ melihat kearah belakang dan memastikan bahwa ia masih berada di dapur. Setelah itu, ia mencoba mendekati _Kaneki_ dan bilang bahwa _Rize_ telah menceritakan semuanya padanya.

Namun bodohnya _Hide,_ ia tidak menceritakan secara detail tentang apa yang _Rize_ katakan padanya. Yang ia katakan pada _Kaneki_ tidak lebih dari satu kalimat yang bermakna _kemana saja kau selama tiga hari belakangan? Rize terus saja mencoba mencarimu bodoh!_

"Kau tidak tahu apapun soal ini _Hide_ dan kau tidak perlu tahu –" _Kaneki_ mencoba mengambil nafas panjang sejenak, sebelum akhirnya netranya kini jauh menelusuri apa yang ada di luar jendela. "- setidaknya biarkan aku seperti ini, bahagia ketika melihatnya tampil di atas panggung saat festival sekolah nanti" sambungnya dengan penuh arti.

 _Hide_ menggaruk kepala belakangnya tanda tak mengerti. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Keduanya seolah memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda.

" _Kaneki –"_

" _Taraa~"_

Mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh _Rize_ yang muncul dari pintu. Gadis bersurai ungu itu tersenyum, dengan kedua tangan yang mengangkat nampan yang di atasnya ada satu mangkuk berisi bubur yang kelihatannya cukup enak dan segelas air dingin.

Seketika mereka berdua menghentikan pembicaraan mereka soal _itu._

 _Rize_ menaruh nampan itu di atas lemari kecil di samping ranjang _Kaneki,_ lalu setelahnya ia menggapai mangkuk itu dan mengambilnya satu sendok sembari meniupnya pelan. _Kaneki_ tersenyum karena itu, dan _Hide_ hanya terdiam.

"Katakan _aaaa~_ padaku"

"A-aku bisa memakannya sendiri!"

"Sudah ayo cepat lakukan!"

 _Hide_ mencoba menahan tawa kecilnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa sosok _Kaneki_ yang cukup misterius dan masih banyak lagi ternyata tunduk juga pada _Rize_ selain pada ibunya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini tentang mereka berdua, namun ia yakin, hubungan mereka berdua tidak sekedar apa yang saat ini ia duga.

Hubungan mereka berdua telah jauh tererat satu sama lain.

Mereka bertiga kini berbicara satu sama lain dan diselingi dengan candaan ringan, setelah _Kaneki_ memakan satu sendok bubur yang disuguhkan _Rize_ hanya untuknya. Mereka tersenyum, tertawa renyah, dan suasana sedikit lebih agak ringan dari yang sebelumnya.

 _Hide_ lalu bercerita tentang _band,_ tentang acara festival sekolah yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi. Dia bercerita pada _Kaneki_ bahwa _band_ mereka benar-benar berkembang berkat adanya _Rize_ sebagai vokalis disana dengan suaranya yang indah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat _Rize_ tersenyum dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

 _Hide_ lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, tentang lagu-lagu yang akan apa yang akan mereka bawakan di atas panggung nanti, juga persiapan akan apa yang akan mereka tampilkan nantinya. Mereka hanya membutuhkan latihan beberapa kali lagi dan menyiapkan mental mereka sebelum akhirnya tampil di atas panggung dan memecah suasana nantinya.

Dan ia lagi-lagi menjelaskan, bahwa semua itu berkat _Rize._ Andai jika _Rize_ tak datang dan bergabung sebagai vokalis, _Hide_ yakin bahwa _band_ mereka tidak akan bisa tampil di acara festival sekolah nanti. Hal itu tentunya membuat _Rize_ tersenyum sembari menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

 _Hahah..._

 _Entah kenapa Kaneki serasa agak curiga dengan hubungan Hide dan Rize..._

Menit demi menit mereka lewati bersama. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari, langit senja yang berwarna oranye kemerahan kini menjadi sedikit lebih gelap dari yang sebelumnya. Matahari belum sepenuhnya tenggelam di ujung barat, namun mereka bertiga bisa menebak jam berapa sekarang.

 _Hide_ lalu izin pamit untuk pulang lebih dulu karena ada yang harus ia kerjakan. Ia mengajak _Rize_ untuk pulang bersama, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari _Rize_. _Kaneki_ tersenyum masam. Padahal ia ingin _Rize_ sedikit lebih lama lagi berada di dalam rumahnya –

\- lalu mempertanyakan apa arti sosok dirinya didalam hidup _Rize..._

"Kalau begitu kami pulang ya! Ayo _Rize~_ "

Usai berpamitan dengan _Kaneki,_ mereka berdua lalu berjalan pergi. Tak ada genggaman tangan, namun kedekatan mereka membuat _Kaneki_ sedikit merasa cemburu. Mau bagaimanapun, _Rize_ adalah sosok yang telah membuat hatinya bergetar saat gadis itu berada didekatnya.

 _Namun sekarang?_

 _Kaneki_ hanya bisa tersenyum simpul...

.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah _Hide_ dan _Rize_ mengunjunginya, _Kaneki_ sudah siap untuk berangkat pergi ke sekolah. Penampilannya hari ini sedikit agak berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Rambutnya sedikit lebih berbentuk dan bergelombang _(Bayangin aja Haise Sasaki rambutnya Hitam semua)_ meninggalkan kesan sosok remaja dengan rambutnya yang agak berantakan. Berdiri di depan cermin, lalu tersenyum melihat tiruan dirinya.

Setidaknya, untuk hari ini ia bisa sedikit merubah pandangan orang-orang tentang dirinya yang sama sekali tak menarik. Ini bukan berarti ia mengeluh tentang dirinya yang dikenal sebagai penyendiri, hanya saja, entah mengapa ia ingin sedikit merubah penampilannya.

Setelah puas melihat bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin, maka ia akan pergi ke dapur. Ia tahu jika ibunya tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat, maka ia hanya akan memakan _yakisoba pan_ yang kemarin ia beli di supermarket kemarin siang. Mungkin itu hanya mampu mengganjal perutnya sampai siang nanti. Namun tak apa, ia bisa makan siang di kantin nantinya.

Dikala ia duduk sambil menikmati _yakisoba pan,_ sejenak ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Tak ada notifikasi terbaru disana, tak ada apapun yang membuat paginya sedikit lebih cerah dari yang sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya, ia teringat akan sosok _Rize_ yang mengirim fotonya dipagi buta.

 _*Gimana menurutmu? Aku cantik kan? Hihi~*_

Andai jika _Kaneki_ boleh menebak, mungkin saat itu _Rize_ juga tertawa seperti apa yang ia tulis di layar ponselnya. Pagi yang indah dengan obrolan pendek di _social media._ Terlalu manis untuk dikenang lalu dilupakan. Namun yah? _Kaneki_ bisa apa?

 _Rize hanya menggodanya, dan tidak lebih dari itu..._

Melihat _Rize_ kemarin pulang bersama _Hide_ saja seperti merasa sosoknya dalam hidup _Rize_ telah digantikan oleh orang lain. Ia tahu ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi, namun apa boleh buat? Jika _Rize_ yang menginginkan hal itu maka ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula ia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak.

 _Bahkan..._

 _Lebih dari itu..._

Ia seperti merasa ada hubungan misterius diantara _Hide_ dan _Rize._ Sempat hati bertanya dalam diam tentang _ada apa dengan mereka berdua?_ Namun enggan untuk bertanya secara langsung.

Kembali ke dalam realita. _Kaneki_ lalu berangkat menuju sekolahnya. Meninggalkan rumahnya yang kosong tanpa ada sosok ibu yang siap menyambutnya dari rumah.

.

.

.

.

"I-itu _Kaneki Ken?"_

"Itu si penyendiri itu kan?"

"Hei, bukankah ia sedikit lebih tampan dari yang sebelumnya?"

Dan benar saja.

 _Kaneki_ mengulum senyum tipis. Setidaknya ia ingin ini terjadi – menjadi orang ganteng yang menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis – walau hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupnya. Walau kemungkinan ia akan sulit mendapatkan sosok gadis yang selalu bisa berada disampingnya _(Dalam hal ini diartikan sebagai seorang pacar)_ dengan alasan utama yaitu _skill_ komunikasinya yang kurang bagus, Namun _maa..._ Ia bisa mengharapkan hal itu pada _Rize._

 _Ya..._

Hari ini ia berniat untuk menemui _Rize..._

Sejenak ia merasa nuansa di dalam sekolahnya sedikit lebih berubah dari yang sebelumnya. Bahkan, ia tidak sadar jika gerbang sekolah sudah dipenuhi dengan hiasan berupa tulisan sambutan untuk orang luar dalam festival sekolah nanti. Satu persatu _Stand_ kini mulai mengisi sepanjang jalan menuju gedung utama selolah.

Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kini ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian akibat perubahannya yang mencolok, tatapannya kini terfokus pada gedung utama sekolah. Mengetahui jika sekolah akan seramai ini – para siswa seakan memiliki kegiatan masing-masing – membuatnya serasa ingin sekali keliling sekolah.

Namun yah? Mungkin dengan perubahannya yang agak mencolok, membuat kekuatannya – kekuatan dimana orang lain sulit merasakan hawa keberadaannya – akan hilang seketika.

Tiba-tiba -

 _*Bruuk!*_

\- Seseorang menabraknya dari belakang, tentu hal itu membuat _Kaneki_ terdorong ke depan hingga hampir saja ia terjatuh. _Kaneki_ lalu menoleh kebelakang –

" _Hei!_ jangan menghalangi –"

" _Ayato?"_

\- ternyata _Kirishima Ayato_ yang menabraknya.

"Ya? Kau siapa?"

" _Hei!_ kau melupakanku? Aku _Kaneki Ken!"_

" _Kaneki_? Haah?! Perubahanmu terlalu mencolok tahu! Kupikir tadi aku menabrak seorang _riajuu_ makanya aku tadi berniat berkata kasar"

"Woi!"

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui, _Kirishima Ayato_ ini adalah adik dari _Kirishima Touka._ Mungkin terlihat tampan dari satu sisi, namun disisi lain, itu tidak benar.

Oh ayolah! Ia adalah remaja yang tak segan mengeluarkan _badword_ yang ia ketahui pada orang yang melakukan kesalahan padanya. Selain itu, ia tipa orang yang agak sedikit kasar meski tidak pernah melukai fisik sama sekali. Menyadari kenyataan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak pernah akrab dengan _Touka_ saja membuat _Kaneki_ sadar, ia tidak ingin memiliki adik laki-laki macam _Ayato_ untuk beberapa alasan. Toh ia juga terkadang masih berpikir kalau memiliki seorang adik perempuan itu cukup menyenangkan juga.

Lagipula apa-apaan dengan ucapannya soal _berkata kasar jika seandainya Kaneki seorang riajuu?_

 _Sarkasme?_

"Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Kaneki?"_

"Bisakah kau berhenti menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang bukan bagian dari sekolah ini?"

"Oh ayolah! Ini tidak seperti _Kaneki_ yang aku tahu. Festival sekolah akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi, bukankah momentum ini sangat bagus untuk tidak berangkat sekolah? Lagipula kau juga tidak ada di sekolah saat festival tahun lalu bukan?"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu darimana aku tahu soal itu, namun kenyataannya memang seperti itu kan?"

Bukan berarti _Kaneki_ benci akan keramaian. Festival sekolah memang acara yang besar, namun ia tahu jika keberadaannya tak akan pernah dianggap ada di kelasnya _(tahun lalu kelasnya mengadakan sebuah maid cafe)._ Lagipula jika seandainya ia datang saat itu. Apa yang ia lakukan tidak jauh-jauh dari pergi ke atap sekolah membawa sebuah minuman kaleng dan menatap suasana sekolah dari atas.

Ia tahu jika itu terasa menyenangkan, namun jika seharian seperti itu akan terasa bosan juga bukan?

Hari ini ia datang ke sekolah dan ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap sekolah hingga acara festival sekolah dimulai. Meski ia cukup menyukai satu sensasi dimana ia tak terlihat – dalan hal ini hawa keberadaannya terlalu kecil untuk disadari seseorang – di dalam keramaian. Namun alasan utama ia datang ke sekolah bukanlah itu -

"Kau tahu banyak tentang diriku ya?"

"Sudahlah, aku harus bergegas untuk latihan"

"Tunggu!"

" _Cih!_ Apa lagi _huh?"_

"Boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

"Atas alasan apa?"

"..."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan _Rize..."_

\- Alasan utamanya adalah _Rize._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Empat hari tidak datang ke sekolah, membuat _Kaneki_ cukup terkejut dengan apa yang kini bisa ia lihat dengan matanya. Lorong sekolah benar-benar cukup ramai. Poster besar menempel pada dinding mempromosikan kelas mereka masing-masing agar menarik perhatian nantinya.

 _Ayato_ dan _Kaneki_ kini berada di lantai tiga. Ada niat untuk ingin berkeliling sekolah di dalam hati _Kaneki,_ memperhatikan para siswa yang sibuk menata kelas mereka dari sisi luar jendela, aroma lorong kelas yang terasa berbeda dari hari-hari biasa, menikmati suatu sensasi dimana ia bisa menghilang di dalam keramaian. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali berkeliling sekolah. Atau setidaknya ia ingin datang ke kelasnya meski kenyataan bahwa keberadaannya disana akan ditolak dengan mutlak.

"Ngomong-ngomong _Kaneki,_ kenapa kau tidak datang ke kelasmu terlebih dahulu?"

"Ke kelas?"

"Tentu, aku tahu kau penyendiri yang susah untuk bergaul, tapi kelasmu tetap saja kelasmu bukan?"

"Soal itu..."

Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak sekolah selama empat hari tanpa keterangan, dan tak ada satupun kontribusi yang ia lakukan terhadap kelasnya. Jadi? Datang ke kelasnya hanya akan membawa masalah. Mungkin ia akan dijauhi, atau yang terburuk, ia akan ditendang keluar dari kelasnya atas kontribusinya pada kelas yang sama sekali tak ada.

 _Siswa yang buruk..._

"Soal itu?"

"Sudah lupakan. Lagipula untuk apa kau peduli padaku?"

" _Dih!_ Memangnya salah jika aku bertanya _huh?"_

"Salah karena kau mencoba peduli padaku!"

" _Huh?!"_

"Bacot! Tuh kita udah sampai"

Mereka kini telah tiba, di depan pintu dimana di dalamnya akan ada alat-alat musik yang telah disiapkan untuk latihan, dan juga mungkin? Ada dua sosok gadis dan satu orang laki-laki yang telah menunggu _Ayato. Kaneki_ tidak termasuk, dia bukan bagian dari _band_ ini.

Ruangan _band_ ini berjarak tiga ruangan dari tangga menuju atap sekolah yang berada di ujung lorong sekolah. Di lantai tiga ini tidak terlalu ramai mengingat lantai ini adalah lantai dimana ruangan klub sekolah berkumpul. Tentu saja bukan? para siswa tengah sibuk dengan kelas mereka dibanding dengan klub yang mereka ikuti.

Berbicara tentang klub, beberapa memang ada yang ikut merayakan festival sekolah dengan melakukan sesuatu dari kegiatan klub mereka. Misalnya klub _manga_ yang menjual _doujinshi_ dan yang lainnya.

" _Ayato?"_

"Apaan?"

"Kau tidak ragu untuk membukanya? Kurasa kakakmu berada di dalam ruangan lho"

 _Kaneki_ memang cukup mengenal _Touka_ dengan baik. Meski gadis itu terlihat berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan, dimana sifat kasarnya sedikit lebih dominan ketimbang sisi feminimnya. Dia bisa dibilang gadis yang cuek, dingin dan agak sedikit tomboy. Juga, _Touka_ terbilang siswa yang rajin. Datang ke sekolah lebih awal adalah hal yang biasa baginya, berbeda dengan adiknya yang agak pemalas.

"Lalu?"

"Kalau kau dimarahi bagaimana?"

" _Huh?_ Kau pikir aku takut pada kakak bego itu?"

 _Kaneki speechless._ Setidaknya ia sudah siap untuk melihat _Ayato_ yang akan dimarahi nantinya.

 _Ayato_ memegang knop pintu _–_ meski agak bingung juga sih? Dari sekian ruang klub yang ada hanya ruang _band_ ini saja yang menggunakan pintu biasa – memutarnya lalu mendorongnya ke depan. Tak ada reaksi, tak ada tanggapan sedikitpun. Sebelum akhirnya cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela mulai beradaptasi dengan matanya.

" _Touka?"_

Disana hanya ada _Touka,_ duduk di atas kursi sembari menyetel gitarnya. Didapati _Kaneki_ raut wajahnya yang agak sedikit merasa bosan? Entahlah. Mungkin? Tapi ia rasa gadis itu sudah cukup lama menunggu seseorang datang kesini.

" _Kaneki?_ Dan kau _bego!_ Kemana saja kau?!"

" _Dih!_ Dateng-dateng malah ngegas. Ngajak –"

" _Touka, Rize_ dimana?"

"Entahlah. Saat aku datang kesini, _Rize_ dan _Hide_ pergi keluar bersama"

"Bersama?"

"Ya, ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"..."

"Ti-tidak kok..."

 _Ya..._

Seharusnya ia mempercayai apa yang ia curigai...

Sejak _Hide_ terus menyanjung dan mengangkat nama _Rize_ terus dan terus keatas saat mereka berada di rumah _Kaneki,_ disaat itu pula _Kaneki_ merasa ada yang salah dengan mereka berdua. Mereka cukup dekat, bukan dari sisi sebagai sesama anggota _band._

Semacam...

 _Hide_ memiliki rasa pada _Rize?_

 _Kaneki_ akui, mereka memang terlihat cukup serasi. _Hide_ dengan sikap ramahnya yang disukai banyak orang dan juga cukup menarik perhatian para gadis sekolah, lalu _Rize_ yang kini dikenal banyak orang sejak suaranya diketahui para siswa sekolah ketika lagu yang mereka mainkan disaat latihan terdengar hingga ke luar.

 _Vokalis_ dan _bassis,_ bukankah cukup bagus jika mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan?

Meski _Kaneki_ sama sekali tak menginginkan hal itu?

" _Ka-Kaneki?"_

"Maaf, aku harus mencari _Rize"_

"Begitu kah?"

"Kalau begitu hati-hati"

" _Ya!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kaneki_ berlari kesana kemari dengan air muka yang perlahan mengucur dari pelipis, berharap ia bisa menemukan _Rize_ sebelum hari esok tiba. Berlari ke setiap lorong sekolah, mencarinya di halaman sekolah dimana banyak _stand_ yang telah berdiri disana, mencari ke lapangan olahraga dan mencari ke setiap sudut sekolah.

Namun ia tak menemukan _Rize..._

Sejenak rasa putus asa muncul di dalam hatinya, merayunya untuk menyerah dan memaksanya untuk beristirahat sebentar daripada terus mencari _kemungkinan yang selalu ia semogakan_ itu. Tak ada yang tahu gadis itu berada dimana, bahkan _Touka_ yang sedari tadi berada di ruang _band_ pun bersaksi bahwa _Rize_ maupun _Hide_ pergi ke luar entah kemana.

Sial!

Ia masih belum menyerah!

\- dan ia masih mampu untuk berlari, kesana kemari tanpa tahu dimana gadis dan ketua _band_ itu berada. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya, raut wajahnya seakan tidak sedikitpun untuk bisa santai sejenak.

Terik matahari seakan membakar wajahnya yang dibasahi dengan keringat saat ia mendongak keatas. Begitu menyilaukan dan cukup membuat matanya sakit untuk melihatnya secara langsung. Namun meskipun begitu, ia masih belum bisa menyerah.

Dari halaman sekolah dimana para siswa yang telah selesai mendirikan _stand_ kini berteduh, _Kaneki_ kembali berlari dengan kecepatan yang ia punya. Matanya bagaikan radar yang membuatnya mampu melihat dimana _Rize_ berada dan siapa yang berada di sekitarnya – meski sedari tadi ia sama sekali menemukan _Rize._

Ia memasuki gedung sekolah. Sekilas ia melihat para siswa lain yang berada disana menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan sedikit takut, namun _Kaneki_ sama sekali tak peduli. Ia lalu berlari menuju atap sekolah, namun sebelum itu, ia harus menanjaki puluhan anak tangga yang ia yakin bakal membuat kakinya terasa pegal.

Naik ke lantai satu, tak apa, kakinya masih terasa kuat. Kembali berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia masih kuat, meski urat-urat di kakinya terasa amat kencang dan pegal. Lagi, ia kembali menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga, namun tidak dalam kecepatan yang sama dengan sbelumnya –

\- dan ya? Dia kelelahan...

 _Apa mencari sosok Rize bisa membuatnya lelah seperti ini?_

 _Seperti Rize yang mencari dirinya seperti yang diceritakan Hide padanya?_

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju atap sekolah. Namun, bunyi alunan _drum_ bercampur padu dengan suara _gitar_ dan _bass_ terdengar dari ruang _Band. Kaneki_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebentar, apa maksudnya semua ini?

Melangkah lebih cepat, mengabaikan orang lain yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, _Kaneki_ semakin lama semakin dekat dengan pintu. Meski begitu, ia tidak bermaksud untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia hanya ingin melihatnya dari jendela depan ruangan.

Perlahan, namun pasti, ia mengintip dari sana...

Dan ya...

 _Rize_ berada di sana, bersama dengan yang lainnya...

Sejenak ia bertanya, ada apa dengan mereka?

Bukankah _Touka_ dan _Ayato_ tahu jika dirinya tengah mencari _Rize?_ Lalu mengapa mereka tidak memberi kabar padanya?

Mereka terlihat sedang latihan untuk festival besok. Mereka terlihat cukup bahagia, diatas kebanggaan mereka untuk bisa tampil lebih awal dalam pembukaan festival besok. Dan _Rize –_ gadis itu terlihat cukup dekat dengan _Hide._

 _Ya..._

 _Gadis itu seakan menyanyi hanya untuk Hide..._

 _Kaneki tersenyum karena itu..._

 _Jadi? Sebenarnya apa maksud dari firasatnya selama ini?_

 _Apa benar Rize memiliki hubungan dengan Hide?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hei kau tahu? Katanya Hide-kun berpacaran dengan Rize lho~!"_

" _Huh?! Yang benar saja?"_

" _Kau tahu darimana soal itu?"_

" _Mereka memang terlihat dekat tahu! Bahkan mereka terkadang pergi ke kantin bersama!"_

" _Kyaa~! Hide-kun dimiliki orang lain?!"_

" _Aku tak menyangka jika remaja tampan seperti Hide memilih gadis seperti Rize"_

" _Bassis dengan Vokalis? Bukankah itu terlihat cukup serasi?"_

" _Iya sih..."_

" _Lagipula Rize-san memang cantik lagi pintar, lembut pada orang lain pula. Kupikir ia memang cocok dengan Hide-kun"_

" _Haha! Kuyakin banyak gadis yang kecewa dengan Hide!"_

" _Tapi kalau gadis yang diterima Hide itu seperti Rize, aku sih tidak terlalu kecewa padanya"_

" _Dia gadis yang cantik lho~ meski kabar yang kudengar ia memang dulunya kurang disukai banyak orang karena suatu alasan"_

" _Tapi sekarang dia sudah berubah kok! Ia bahkan terkadang suka memperlihatkan senyum manisnya pada orang lain"_

" _Bahkan gadis seperti Rize yang dulunya punya masalah kini bisa dikenal orang banyak sejak suara indahnya berpadu dengan band"_

" _Haaa~ andai Rize-san itu pacarku!"_

" _Hei! apa yang kau katakan?!"_

" _Sial! Setidaknya biarkan aku berkhayal sedikit"_

" _Mereka serasi kan? Hide untuk Rize, dan Rize untuk Hide"_

" _Haaa~"_

" _Hei, apa-apaan itu? Rize untukku"_

" _Kau minta ditampol dengan Hide ya?"_

" _Hahaha~"_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _Hei! bagaimana dengan pemuda yang dulu dekat dengan Rize?"_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Huh? Memangnya ada ya?"_

" _Itu..."_

" _Kaneki Ken?"_

" _Apa yang kau katakan?"_

" _Remaja sepertinya tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis –"_

" _\- apalagi gadis cantik nan pintar seperti Rize!"_

" _Dih! Malah ngegas, kau segitunya benci padanya?"_

" _Apanya?"_

" _Sepertinya apa yang ia katakan memang benar sih"_

" _Tuh kan!"_

" _Aku pun setuju"_

" _Pemuda seperti Kaneki Ken itu terlalu lucu untuk menjadi seorang pacar dari gadis semacam Rize"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mereka tidak tahu..._

 _Jika Kaneki Ken mendengar itu semua..._

 _\- Dan terasa menusuk telinga juga hatinya...  
_

 _..._

 _Hahah..._

 _Apa ini? Ia bukan masokis tolol!_

 _Ia bukan berarti senang karena Rize dimiliki orang lain, diatas rasa sakit yang ia alami..._

 _Namun yah?_

 _Semua pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya seakan terjawab sudah!_

 _Seharusnya ia sudah menduganya dari awal..._

 _Rize hanya menganggapnya –_

 _\- tidak lebih dari seorang teman yang berharga –_

 _\- dan tidak lebih dari itu!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kaneki-kun? Kudengar dari Touka-chan jika kau ingin bertemu denganku ya?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kaneki-kun?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Aku akan menunggumu di atap sekolah ya!"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Kau tak perlu menungguku disana..."_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Tapi kenapa?"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Biarkan aku sendiri..."_

 _*[Kaneki Ken] has been logged out*_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kaneki-kun?!"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kaneki-kun?! Katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kaneki-kun?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya..._

 _Bukan 'kamu' tapi 'kau'_

 _\- Bukankah itu perubahan yang cukup mencolok?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari esok telah tiba. Suasana ramai seakan mencekik seisi sekolah. Aroma makanan yang menyebar di atas udara seakan menusuk hidung. Ada yang sibuk dengan mempromosikan apa yang kelas mereka lakukan, ada yang sedang menjajakan makanan di _stand_ yang mereka tempati, dan ada pula yang sekedar berdiri dan menjadi penunjuk arah bagi para pengunjung.

Rasa lelah dan letih dihari yang lalu diganti dengan senyum dan tawa yang memeriahkan suasana. Beberapa pengunjung ada yang masuk ke gedung utama sekolah dan berkeliling, ada juga beberapa yang datang ke gedung olahraga sekedar untuk melihat pembukaan festival yang telah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Suasana di sana masih hening ketika sang ketua OSIS membacakan pidato panjang lebarnya, hingga pidatonya diakhiri dengan slogan dari festival tahun ini yaitu –

\- _Kita tertawa, dan bahagia bersama! –_

 _-_ dan diikuti dengan sorak gembira para pengunjung maupun para siswa dari sekolah yang duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan sebelumnya. Parade kecil lalu muncul dari sisi kiri panggung menuju kearah tengah bertepatan dengan sang ketua OSIS yang berjalan menuju sisi kanan panggung setelah selesai dengan pidatonya.

Parade meriah yang agak membosankan itu lalu selesai setelah beberapa menit berjalan. Lalu, tirai dari atas panggung seakan jatuh menutupi pandangan para penonton, bersamaand dengan lampu yang redup. Beberapa detik kemudian, alunan gitar mengejutkan suasana. Seketika para penonton berseru keras.

 _[Play! SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:naNami – Next 2 U –eUC-] [Recommended!]_

\- Dan di sudut kiri di bangku paling belakang, seorang remaja berpenampilan sedikit agak berbeda ikut bertepuk tangan...

Dia _Kaneki Ken –_

 _-_ dengan senyumnya yang terlihat cukup khas...

Tirai yang menutupi panggung lalu perlahan terangkat ke atas. Dibarengi dengan sorot lampu yang berfokus pada panggung, seketika riuh para penonton serta tepukan tangan saling sahut-menyahut saat seorang gadis cantik perlahan maju ke depan –

\- dengan senyumnya yang amat menawan – tentunya~

 _Furi dake no kotae to eeru tai de ensou o tsunagu~_

 _Hohoemu reido o daita kibou~_

 _Erabu tame naraberu kitai no nai asa ni~_

 _Motareru nowa tometa~_

 _Sotto ringu nazoru~ Hidari no te ga~ fureta ai to mu~_

 _Utawareru kuriin no kido mokuteki mo nai kate~_

 _Fuanteina eikou no oto~_

 _Take off my sought idol~_

 _Then i can breathe in so deep~_

 _Kiraina otona naru kage ga~_

 _kasanaru youni kieta~_

 _Yudaneru risou o sutereba~_

 _Tsugi no jikan e no kooru~_

" _Wooooo~!"_

Itu adalah _Kamishiro Rize,_ sosok gadis yang kini mengenakan rok pendek sepaha dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan hitam, _sweater_ putih dan baju berkerah berwarna hitam sebagai dalamannya. Gadis itu seakan menjadi pengubah suasana kala suara yang ia keluarkan membuat penonton mulai terpukau dengan lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

 _Kaneki melihat itu –_

Disisi kiri sang _bassis_ perlahan maju ke depan, menemani _Rize_ sang _vokalis_ yang berada sendirian di depan meninggalkan _Ayato_ dan _Touka_ dengan peran mereka masing-masing. _Rize_ menoleh, mendapati sosok _Hide_ di sampingnya, tentu membuatnya agak terkejut karena ini tidak seperti saat mereka latihan. _Hide_ melempar senyum, dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari _Rize._

"Tuh kan! _Rize_ dan _Hide_ memang punya hubungan spesial!"

"Haha! Aku yakin sekarang jika mereka memang pacaran!"

 _\- dan Kaneki kembali melihat sekaligus mendengar itu dengan jelas!_

 _Have i still been cared?~ We've been together after all these days~_

 _No much time talking over day and night~_

 _When i feel your stare ~ my heart's like flying high above the phase~_

 _Maybe we'll overcome the scars~_

 _You want me to be free~_

 _Free from legacies~ Free like meteors~_

 _That's why i cried~_

 _Since i've been attended to so kindly~_

 _You're who make my makeup's off~_

 _Take off my socks and gown~_

 _Then i can breathe in so deep~_

 _We had paced back and forth all that time~_

 _You do never know that love i felt~_

 _I can be an ordinary girl~_

 _While i've been right next to you~_

Para penonton berdiri sembari mengangkat tangan ke atas saat menikmati lagu. Mereka semua bersorak gembira seakan lagu yang _Rize_ dan yang lain bawakan membuat mereka bersemangat. Disamping itu, _Rize_ melompat-lompat kecil sembari mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas dan melambaikannya, memberi kode pada penonton untuk mengikuti gestur tangannya.

Diluar dugaan gadis itu, ia tidak menyangka jika penampilan mereka akan disambut meriah seperti ini!

 _Won't you promise me? ~_

 _No matter how far apart~_

 _Always keep thinking of me~_

 _We must be heart to heart~_

 _Baby~ Twinkle~ Twinkle~!_

 _My little fortunate star~_

 _Are you with me~?_

" _..."_

 _Take off my sought idol~_

 _Then i can breathe in so deep~_

 _Kiraina otona naru kage ga~_

 _kasanaru youni kieta~_

 _Yudaneru risou o sutereba~_

 _Take off my dress and crown~_

 _Then i can fall sound asleep_

 _Kawaita kotba no ame ga~_

 _Hokori no you ni kieta~_

 _Kagi wo hanachikaketa~_

 _Sono saki, come and gone~_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

"WOOOO!"

"Hei! bukankah tadi itu sangat keren?!"

"Sekali lagi! Sekali lagi!"

"Kurasa akan amat mengecewakan jika mereka hanya tampil satu kali!"

"Mereka nanti akan tampil sekali lagi kan?!"

"Aku tak menyangka jika suara sang _vokalis_ cukup merdu, dan ia terlihat amat serasi dengan sang _bassis_ tadi!"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Mereka memang pacaran tahu!"

"Hahah! Lupakan! Aku ingin mereka tampil sekali lagi!"

Sementara itu, _Kaneki_ hanya terdiam sembari bertepuk tangan kecil. Apa yang orang lain katakan saat ini benar-benar terdengar begitu kuat di telinganya seolah indra pendengarannya kali ini memiliki kemampuan yang cukup hebat. Ia tersenyum pilu. Mau bagaimanapun, ia sudah terlanjur kecewa –

\- kepada _Rize_ tentunya...

Bertepatan dengan riuh suara penonton, tirai panggung perlahan turun ke bawah menutupi para anggota _band_ yang membungkukkan badannya. Hingga sepersekian detik sebelum tirai itu benar-benar menutupi semuanya, _Kaneki_ dapat melihat siluet dari kaki _Rize_ yang berlari menuju _Hide –_ entah apa reaksi gadis itu _Kaneki_ sama sekali tak tahu.

 _Berpelukan? Mungkin? Atau malah saling melempar senyum satu sama lain?_

Sial! Dia seakan dipaksa untuk menjadi masokis disini!

 _Kaneki_ menundukkan kepalanya, hingga ekspresinya sama sekali tak terlihat akibat lampu yang redup berbarengan dengan tirai yang sebelumnya perlahan menutup. Ia beranjak pergi dari sana. Meski ia terus mencoba membohongi dirinya sendiri untuk pergi dan datang ke festival ini. Namun tak apa –

\- Setidaknya ia masih ingin bertemu dengan _Rize,_ mengatakan sesuatu padanya meski itu akan sulit untuk hari ini...

 _Ya..._

 _Ia akan benar-benar sulit untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu..._

.

.

.

.

Di atap sekolah – di dalam kesendirian dalam sikon yang terjadi – _Kaneki_ berdiri di belakang pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Kaleng _cola_ yang berada dalam genggamannya kini tinggal setengah tersisa. Pandangan matanya jauh menatap ke bawah,melihat betapa ramainya sekolah.

Ia tersenyum simpul. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya soal –

\- apa ia menikmati kesendirian seperti ini?

Yah? Dia tidak punya tempat untuk sekedar beristirahat. Menikmati sejuknya udara di atap sekolah adalah pilihan terakhir yang ia miliki. Lagipula jika seandainya ia memiliki opsi lain selain ke atap sekolah, memangnya ia akan pergi kemana?

Ke taman sekolah? Ke toilet? Dia saja bahkan tak terdaftar sebagai anggota klub manapun.

Ada satu keinginan kecil yang hinggap di dalam hatinya, yaitu kembali ke kelasnya. Namun _maa..._ ia mungkin akan kembali ditendang lagi.

Teringat ketika ia pergi dari gedung olahraga tepat setelah _perform_ dari _band-_ nya _Rize_ dan yang lainnya, langkah kakinya membawanya pada kelasnya sekedar untuk melihat-lihat sejenak. Dan sesampainya ia disana –

\- Teman seisi kelasnya menatapnya dengan tajam, mendatanginya lalu –

\- mendorongnya keluar sambil berkata –

\- _Pergilah bermain sana! Siswa pemalas sepertimu tak bisa diterima di kelas ini!_

Itu agak sedikit menusuk bagi _Kaneki_ sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Alasannya ia tak sekolah karena sakit kala kelasnya sedang dihias dan tengah menemukan konsep yang akan dibuat sama sekali tak akan diterima.

Oh ayolah! Lagipula siapa yang mau percaya padanya?

Sejenak ia melihat kearah jam tangannya – kali ini ia sengaja memakainya dari rumah.

Menyadari satu hal, seketika senyumnya seakan menipis. Hatinya berdebar lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya saat _waktunya telah tiba!_ Hinggap di pikirannya. Ia berbalik, raut wajahnya cukup meyakinkan. Seolah telah merelakan hal yang suatu saat ia ketahui kenyataannya.

 _Ya –_

 _\- Ini siang hari, bertepatan dengan jam istirahat –_

 _\- dan sudah waktunya ia menemukan Rize –_

 _\- membicarakan sesuatu hanya dengan empat mata saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya..._

 _Hanya empat mata saja..._

 _Ia menemukan gadis itu di ruangannya, berbagi kebahagiaan bersama teman-temannya._

 _Ia tersenyum simpul, seakan menutupi suatu fakta yang ia tutupi dari gadis itu._

 _Dan ketika gadis itu bertanya –_

 _\- "Ada apa?"_

 _Ia lalu meminta waktu sejenak, seketika gadis itu menoleh kearah teman-temannya. Gadis itu mendapati anggukan kecil dari yang lain._

 _Gadis itu tersenyum, sementara ia pun hanya terdiam dengan senyum amat tipisnya._

 _Mereka pergi berdua. Ya, hanya berdua saja._

 _Setelah itu satu orang dari temannya pergi keluar mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang -_

 _\- lalu teman-temannya yang lain berkata._

" _Kau ingin pergi kemana?"_

 _\- Lalu ia membalas._

" _Aku ingin melihat apa yang mereka lakukan"_

" _Hei, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau khawatir padanya?"_

" _Ya, aku mengkhawatirkannya..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mereka berada di atap sekolah, dikala awan sedang menutupi panasnya cahaya matahari hingga terasa cukup sejuk meski disiang hari._

 _Ia dan gadis itu berada di tengah-tengah atap sekolah, dengan jarak yang cukup dekat._

 _Sementara si penguntit yang tadi hanya melihat mereka dari belakang pintu atap sekolah, tentunya tanpa mereka berdua tahu._

 _Kaneki Ken – ia saat ini mencoba memperlihatkan senyum yang ia buat pada Rize – gadis di depannya itu._

 _Ia tahu, ini akan terasa sedikit menyebalkan saat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Namun ia tak lagi dapat berpikir jernih untuk memilih kata yang sebelumnya telah ia rangkai di dalam kepalanya._

 _\- lalu Kaneki berkata...  
_

" _Maaf membuatmu datang kemari..."_

" _Tidak apa kok, aku juga sudah jarang melihatmu –"_

" _\- Kaneki-kun"_

 _Balas gadis itu._

" _Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"_

" _..."_

" _A-aku –"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Mungkin ini agak sedikit memalukan bagiku. Tapi tak apa, aku sanggup untuk menahannya"_

" _..."_

" _Kau tahu? Hubungan kita mungkin terasa agak merenggang seminggu belakangan. Aku bahkan agak sedikit canggung ketika membawamu kemari"_

" _Teringat akan hal itu terkadang cukup membuatku sedih, seolah lupa pada canda dan tawa yang pernah kita ukir bersama diawal-awal kita kenal"_

 _"Ya kan? Rize?"_

" _..."_

 _Rize tak menjawab, dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya menutupi ekspresinya dengan rambut indahnya –_

 _\- dan Kaneki kembali tersenyum akan hal itu._

 _Ia lalu melanjutkan –_

" _Kita pernah bersama, tertawa dan berbagi kesedihan bersama, bahkan kau mulai peduli padaku meski kenyataannya aku hanyalah seorang penyendiri dan pecundang yang tak berguna"_

" _Dan sebaliknya, aku juga yang membawamu pada dunia yang kini telah kau raih yang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang sebelumnya kau rasakan –"_

" _\- aku tidak berniat sombong dan meminta pamrih padamu, karena senyummu pada dunia barumu, itu sudah membuatku bisa ikut tersenyum"_

" _Kaneki-kun –"_

" _Tolong jangan potong ucapanku, Rize..."_

 _Kaneki memamerkan ekspresinya kini pada Rize._

 _Ia terlihat amat begitu sedih dengan wajah kusutnya, hingga membuat Rize cukup terkejut._

" _Kepedulianmu padaku seolah membuatku bisa sedikit menikmati indahnya hidup. Aku kurang bisa berkomunikasi sebelumnya, namun setelah kenal denganmu, setidaknya aku bisa belajar"_

" _Kaneki-kun –"_

" _Tolong cukup dengarkan saja Rize..."_

 _Rize kembali terdiam, bukan karena bentakan halus, tapi karena ekspresi yang ditampilkan Kaneki saat ini._

 _Ia terlihat begitu sedih – di mata Rize._

" _Jujur, jika dirimu akan berakhir seperti ini dan perlahan menghilang dalam hidupku, mungkin aku tak akan pernah mencoba memasukkanmu ke dalam band itu –"_

" _\- Ya, aku memang egois. Namun mengingat alasan utamaku yaitu dirimu, aku memasukkanmu kedalam band itu"_

" _..."_

" _Kau pernah menghilang dariku, dan aku pernah menghilang darimu –"_

" _\- Kita impas –"_

" _\- Tapi apa iya?"_

" _..."_

 _Rize kembali menundukkan kepalanya..._

" _Aku tahu kau menghilang dariku karena kesibukanmu dengan dunia barumu. Meski aku sering kali ingin bertemu denganmu, namun itu cukup sulit untuk kulakukan. Toh, aku tak ingin mengganggumu"_

" _Tapi dirimu –"_

" _\- dirimu mencoba mencari diriku yang menghilang darimu, yang saat itu mencoba mempupuskan rasa yang pernah kubuat sedemikian rupa hanya untukmu"_

" _Kaneki-kun! –"_

 _Kaneki menggeleng._

 _Pemuda itu kembali menyuruh Rize untuk hanya mendengarkannya saja._

" _Sejenak pernah terlintas dikepalaku –"_

" _\- 'untuk apa mencari diriku? Setelah dunia baru yang kau inginkan bisa kau raih' –"_

" _\- namun tetap saja kau menemukanku, bersamanya"_

" _Nya?"_

" _Kau tahu? Seisi sekolah penuh akan rumor bahwa dirimu memiliki hubungan dengan Hide –"_

" _\- aku setuju sih dengan itu. Kalian terlihat cukup serasi, kalian dekat satu sama lain, dan tentunya kalian saling berbagi satu sama lain bukan?"_

" _..."_

" _Ta-tapi –"_

" _Tidak apa, aku paham kok –"_

" _\- kurasa, peranku sudah digantikan ya? Hahah..."_

 _Kaneki tertawa, begitu halus, hingga terasa agak sedikit menyayat hati._

 _Rize mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sosok Kaneki yang kini mencoba memperpendek jarak dengannya._

" _Kau tahu? –"_

" _\- Kurasa –"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" – _Aku suka padamu"_

" _..."_

 _Kaneki menggaruk kepala belakangnya, tertawa kecil._

 _\- Dan Rize terdiam, dengan raut wajah yang cukup sedih, seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Kaneki._

" _Haha... kurasa aku terlalu memaksakan cintaku padamu –"_

" _\- lagipula kau suka pada Hide bukan?"_

" _..."_

" _Aku tahu kok, sejak aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak lebih dari sekedar teman bagi dirimu"_

" _Ta-tapi –"_

 _Rize terdiam, terkejut, dan ada perasaan menusuk di dalam hatinya._

 _\- saat ia melihat Kaneki tersenyum simpul. Mata pemuda itu berkaca-kaca, dan ada satu titik bening di ekor matanya._

 _Ya..._

 _Ini sudah cukup bagi Kaneki Ken..._

 _Seharusnya ia sudah menduganya dari awal, jika cintanya akan pupus seperti ini..._

 _Kaneki lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Rize._

" _Kau lebih pendek dariku ya? Padahal kukira dirimu lebih tinggi dariku"_

 _Kaneki tertawa pelan. Matanya kini tertuju pada pintu atap sekolah._

 _"Lekas cepat ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya ya? Dia saat ini sedang menunggumu"_

 _Bisiknya di telinga Rize, lalu ia melenggang pergi menuju pintu, dengan tubuh yang serasa lesu._

 _Ya, dia tahu..._

 _Jika Hide mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari belakang pintu._

 _Kaneki membuka pintu, mendapati sosok Hide tepat di depannya._

" _Ka-Kaneki..."_

" _..."_

" _Ma-maafkan aku, tapi aku memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya..."_

 _Kaneki terdiam. Mengukir senyum tipis, tanpa sedikitpun melirik kearah Hide. Lalu melenggang pergi._

 _Toh –_

 _\- Kaneki juga tahu, Hide akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Rize._

 _Mendatangi gadis itu di atap sekolah, lalu membiarkan benang merah terajut dengan sempurna..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hahahahah!_

 _Entah ia bingung ini rencana tolol atau rencana gagal._

 _Ia sengaja mengajak gadis itu ke atap sekolah, dan mengatakan bahwa ia suka padanya. Meski ia tahu jika gadis itu menyukai orang lain._

 _Namun disaat yang sama, sosok yang disukai gadis itu mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka._

 _Hahahah!_

 _Ini tidak lebih dari menyakiti hatinya sendiri!_

 _Bodohnya~_

 _Ia terlalu berharap lebih dari sosok gadis bernama Kamishiro Rize –_

 _\- yang kenyataaannya, gadis itu tidak lebih menganggapnya sebagai teman belaka!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sore hari telah tiba, meninggalkan moment indah yang beberapa jam lalu terlewati. Langit biru dan awan putih yang abstrak digantikan dengan langit sore yang cukup membosankan. Para pengunjung tidak terlalu banyak seperti siang tadi, bahkan beberapa _stand_ ada yang sudah tutup karena kehabisan stock mereka.

Para pengunjung diarahkan ke gedung olahraga, karena disanalah, penutupan festival dilakukan. Namun sebelum penutupan ada beberapa _perform_ yang akan ditampilkan.

Gedung yang berisi lapangan _indoor_ itu dipenuhi dengan para pengunjung dan siswa sekolah. Kursi-kursi yang telah disediakan telah penuh, hanya menyisakan tribun di sisi kiri dan kanan yang hampir penuh.

 _Kaneki Ken –_ pemuda itu berdiri diposisi lantai dua gedung, berdiri di belakang pembatas. Ia tidak mendapatkan tempat di lantai pertama untuk menonton pertunjukan, maka dari itu ia datang kesini.

Sorakan demi sorakan menyeruak menusuk telinganya, saat _band_ yang dipimpin _Hide_ kini tampil setelah parade yang sebelumnya selesai dan turun dari panggung. Tepukan tangan saling menyahut satu sama lain ketika para anggota _band_ mengambil posisi.

Sang vokalis – _Kamishiro Rize –_ mengambil alih suasana. Gadis itu berkata bahwa ia akan membawakan sebuah lagu berjudul _Kokuhaku_ dari grup musik terkenal di jepang yang bernama _Supercell._ Suara manisnya seakan membuat penonton terpaku dan terpukau tanpa ada yang protes pada lagu yang akan mereka bawakan.

\- Disamping itu, _Kaneki_ tersenyum melihatnya, berdiri di belakang pembatas dan hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh...

.

.

.

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kaneki-kun..."_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Maafkan aku"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Maafkan aku..."_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Aku tak tahu jika kau menyukaiku, bahkan rela mengatakannya langsung padaku. Walau kau tahu jika aku menyukai orang lain"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Maafkan aku. Bukan berarti aku menolak perasaanmu, namun aku kini telah dimiliki dan memiliki orang lain"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Dan kau adalah temanku yang berharga! Kaneki-kun"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kau adalah temanku yang berharga..."_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, dan bagaimana diriku sekarang jika kau tak membawaku ke dunia yang kau tunjukkan padaku"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kau adalah orang asing yang paling dekat bagiku. Kau sudah punya tempat tersendiri di dalam hatiku"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku, selalu menjagaku, dan memperhatikanku dari jauh"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kau adalah teman terbaikku!"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Maafkan aku jika aku menyakitimu, maafkan aku jika aku berubah dimatamu, maafkan aku jika aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Tapi kumohon, tolong jangan buat hubungan kita hancur karena aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Kaneki-kun"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "..."_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Akan kuusahakan..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oboeteru kana~_

 _Kimi wo suki ni~ natta boku wa omoitsuitanda~_

 _Nikori tomo shinai~ kimi wo zettai ni~_

 _Warawasete yarou tte ne~_

 _Dakedo sonna kangae wa~ migoto ni uchikudakareta~_

 _Boku wa kekkyoku hitori de~ waratte bakari itanda~_

 _Maru de kore ja doukeshi da~ kimi no senzoku de gozaimasu~_

 _Nante odokete ittatte mattaku muhannou de~_

 _Warae~ kimi no tame ni~_

 _Boku wa~ nando datte~_

 _Kusha kusha ni natte~_

 _Muchakucha ni natte~_

 _Nakitai kurai ni~ waraeru kurai~_

 _Suki da yo tte sa~_

 _[Supercell – Kokuhaku]_

Semua bertepuk tangan, saat sang _vokalis_ bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya. Sorakan demi sorakan bersahutan tanpa henti, saat sang _bassis_ maju ke depan mendampingi sang _vokalis_ di sisi.

Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia dan menatap satu sama lain, seolah membiarkan para penonton menebak hubungan apa yang mereka jalin sebenarnya. Kembali bernyanyi, sang _vokalis_ kini bernyanyi seolah lagu yang ia nyanyikan dikhususkan pada sang _bassis_ yang kini menjadi lawan sehadapannya.

Para penonton bersorak ria. Entah karena keduanya, atau memang karena lagunya yang terdengar begitu merdu.

Namun _Kaneki_ tahu satu hal, meski ia hanya melihat dari kejauhan –

\- mata gadis itu agak sembab...

 _Entahlah..._

 _Namun ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan atas itu..._

Disaat _Kaneki_ melihat _Rize,_ entah mengapa agak terasa sakit. Entahlah? Mungkin? Tapi perasaannya memang ditolak sih dengan alasan ia _hanyalah teman terbaik yang pernah gadis itu miliki._

Ironi...

Yah...

Lagipula ia tidak bisa berharap banyak. Berharap _Rize_ suatu saat nanti menjadi miliknya adalah pemikiran lama yang kini telah ia ketahui bagaimana kenyataannya.

Hingga akhirnya, lagu yang dibawakan _Rize_ mencapai akhir. Penonton bersorak ria, bertepuk tangan dan mengatakan untuk dapat kembali tampil meski hanya satu lagu. Seluruh anggota _band_ tersenyum, tanpa membalas, dan menundukkan badan mereka atas penampilan yang bisa mereka tampilkan –

\- Dan disaat yang sama –

\- _Kaneki Ken_ telah hilang dalam posisinya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dia tertawa miris, disaat rambutnya menutupi ekspresinya._

 _\- terbawa oleh angin. Melambai pelan memperlihatkan setitik bening yang memilukan._

 _Tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu keberadaannya sekarang._

 _Oh sial..._

 _Ia mengucek matanya, menghapus apa yang telah ia keluarkan dari sudut matanya._

 _Jujur, apa yang ia rasakan sungguh teramat memilukan._

 _Ya! Dia memang lemah! Toh keberadaannya pun tak pernah dianggap._

 _\- Dianggap juga hanya tidak lebih dari sekedar teman berharga pula..._

 _Dalam hatinya ia menjerit pilu, seakan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi._

 _Ya..._

 _Cintanya tidak lebih dari cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan..._

 _Memilukan..._

 _Dia kembali tertawa pilu, ketika kepingan ingatan tentang ungkapan perasaannya pada gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam kepalanya._

 _\- Dan berakhir dengan penolakan halus tentunya..._

 _Hahah..._

 _Ingin rasanya ia menampar dirinya sendiri._

 _Ia terlalu mengharapkan seorang gadis macam Kamishiro Rize menjadi miliknya._

 _\- Hingga berakhir dengan menyakiti perasaannya sendiri._

 _Ia tahu..._

 _Ia seharusnya mendukung hubungan gadis itu dengan temannya._

' _Teman berharga' bagi Rize, dan 'Osananajimi' bagi Hide._

 _Bukankah itu bagus? Untuk seorang karakter sampingan di dalam cerita romansa picisan._

 _Namun sayangnya ia tidak menginginkan hal itu._

 _Ya..._

 _Tidak sama sekali..._

 _Ia tidak ingin menjadi karakter sampingan dalam hubungan mereka._

 _Ia hanya ingin kembali menyendiri –_

 _\- dan mengubur perasaannya –_

 _\- lalu menghilang dari kehidupan gadis itu untuk selamanya..._

 _Hahahah..._

 _Untuk apa arti dari 'teman berharga' –_

 _\- jika gadis itu senantiasa terus menyakitinya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kaneki-kun, kau aktif?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Hide-kun ingin mengajakmu ke dalam pesta yang kami adakan atas penampilan kami. Meski aku yang menyuruhnya sih"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik?"_

 _[Kamishiro Rize] : "Kaneki-kun? Kenapa hanya di read saja? balas dong"_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "..."_

 _[Kaneki Ken] : "Tidak, terima kasih..."_

 _*[Kaneki Ken] Has been logged out*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _*Fin~*_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _\- Asphyxia –_

 _Disclaimer : [All character] Sui Ishida, [Music and lyric] SawanoHiroyuki, LiSA, Supercell_

 _Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama [Maksa], [Semacam] Friendship, [Menjurus kearah] Angst, [Ada sedikit] Musical._

 _Thank you for Reading!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[A/N] : Well, mungkin ini cuma sekedar pemanasan sebelum saya akhirnya kembali menjejaki tanah biru tercinta ini. Sudah berapa lama? Empat bulan? Atau malah setengah tahun?_

 _Kali ini giliran Tokyo Ghoul yang saya kunjungi. Yah? Meski ada alasan tersendiri kenapa saya mampir ke fandom ini, namun tetap saja, saya benci ama wibu yang sok ngaku psikopat Cuma gegara nonton TG._

 _Mohon maaf saya sampaikan dari berbagai sisi [Dan jangan tanyakan soal typo atau kesalahan dalam penggunaan bahasa, saya enggak sanggup nge-beta fanfic sendiri yang notabene nyampe ke angka 17k word]. Mungkin dramanya yang beneran maksa [sumpah] dan dipaksakan. Tapi yah? Inilah hasilnya, setidaknya saya bisa berbenah diri dengan review._

 _So..._

 _Sampai jumpa, berharap kita bisa bertemu di fandom yang berbeda tentunya~_

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _._

 _Sign : Fhaana [Previously known as Hana Natsuki]_


End file.
